


Here Comes the Candyman

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Character Death, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Apocalypse world, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Chuck Shurley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck likes bacon, Crowley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Duma is a bitch, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Hint of Sabriel, Jack Kline ships Cas/Dean, Lucifer (Supernatural) Has Feelings, Lucifer Has a Girlfriend, Lucifer is a prick, Lucifer will kill you if you don't respect Anael, M/M, Mary Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rowena ships Cas/Dean, Rowena tries to outdo Gabriel, Rowena wants to kill Ketch, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sappy promises, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, We all hate Ketch, grace extraction, shower fluff, so i plan to write multiple epilogues so sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: What I'd like to happen after 13x13 *warning spoilers*Gabriel escapes Asmodeus and shows up at the bunker.  What transpires is a mix of humor, violence, and some romance.  Wrote this to tide me over until the hellatus is over.  I plan to have a lot of fun with this and I hope you guys enjoy it too.Just can't let this one go.  Expect occasional extra chapters when I get the itch to write one :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 13x13

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_3_2018_00de89f8-e3e3-4938-bd71-9ef9fc3bfa1d_zpszqlrxsj6.jpg.html)

Ketch had told the Winchesters that Asmodeus had the archangel Gabriel as a prisoner but they had not believed him. Lucifer had killed Gabriel years ago when the apocalypse was still a thing. Castiel was not as sure as the boys were but he did not trust Ketch either. 

Their trust of Ketch was unimportant as of an hour ago though, when the war room had been filled with giant lollypops. Moreover, two strippers appeared on the war room table dancing to “Candyman.” First words out of Dean’s mouth was, “What the fuck!” Cas’ angel blade appeared instantly in his hand like magic. Sam drew the gun they kept under the war room table. All three were poised and ready for a fight.

“Now Dean-o do you kiss your mother with that mouth!” There was Gabriel laying on the war room table at the feet of the strippers. He was smiling at them playfully. They all turned their attention to him. Dean now had the angel blade they kept hidden in the cupboards under the decanters. “Now… now is that anyway to treat an old friend?” Gabriel snapped his fingers and all their weapons flew from their hands. “Sam still rocking the long hair I see.” He smiled and snapped his fingers and the lollypops and the strippers disappeared. He got up from the table and advanced a step toward them. “Oh Cassie still wearing a damned trench coat why not spice it up?” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel’s trench coat was turned bright pink. Cas gave his best resting bitch face to Gabriel. “Fine... Fine... have it your way and be boring.” Gabe snapped his fingers and Cas’ trench turned back to normal.

“Where the hell have you been and why aren’t you dead?” Castiel growled lower than his normal voice.

“Oh Cassandra, I should have died when Lucifer shanked me, but I was just severely wounded. I hovered in-between here and The Empty until I found my way back to my vessel. I was captured by Kali and kept prisoner until Asmodeus made a trade for me.” Gabriel finished with a hidden sadness in his voice.

“Seriously, that’s your story?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean… you’ve changed a bit. Guess the mark….hahaha… left its mark.” Gabriel turned to Sam and said, “Sam you still harbor anger in your heart but now there is fear and despair there to keep it company.” Lastly Gabriel turned to Cas and said, “Little brother you’ve died and been brought back so many times. Are you not tired of it by now?” He scoffed and added, “But as long as you can get back to Dean here I guess you’re happy.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Cas and tilted his head back and laughed heartily. 

“Gabriel what are you playing at?” Sam asked with impatience in his voice.

“Oh Samsquatch, don’t take that tone with me. I am here to save your asses if I can. I do not think you three realize how completely boned you are. The five of you if we ever find your mother and Jack. I never thought I would see the day when our brother Lucifer’s spawn would be an alley. I’ve heard he calls you father Castiel so I guess that makes Dean-o here his step dad.” Gabriel finished with a grin and a flourish. 

“What the hell are you talking about Gabriel?” Dean said with both confusion and anger.

“Dean… Castiel… “Gabriel said looking from one to the other. “Are you really still doing the same dance after all of these years? Dear me Sam why have you not set these two straight.”

“Gabe this is not the time and place.” Sam hissed.

“Oh Samuel you might be right but I can’t resist. Dean-o I know you see yourself as a ladies man but I know where your heart truly lies and Cas my brother I know who you love. If we live through this, I will harass you until you admit what is there.” Gabriel said as he watched all the color drain from Dean’s face and Cas lost control and blushed slightly.

For once, Dean and Castiel were speechless and this made the trickster very satisfied. He wanted to save this world but he also wanted his little bro to have a slice of Dean-o pie. It would make him happy to see those two admit the truth to themselves and each other. That would have to wait for another day.

“Alright boys I’ll have to drag you out of your closet another day because we have a battle to fight.” Gabriel announced and snapped his fingers and the war room table was covered in cakes and pies. “But one cannot fight a war on an empty stomach”

“GABRIEL!” Sam screeched.

“Fine.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and stacks of old musty books replaced the sweets. “Time to read up boys. You cannot enter a fight without knowing exactly what you are going up against.” Cas and the boys reluctantly sat down and started reading but Sam did not take his eye off the trickster. He did not entirely trust the archangel yet but he was willing to try. He just was not going to go into it blindly.

Sam also kept an eye on Cas and Dean because he felt Gabriel had opened a Pandora’s box with them. Sam was not blind to their love for one another but he also knew his brother was fighting it because of his upbringing. Their father had been a hard man after their mother died. He had tried to beat into their heads that it was his way or the highway. Dean still had not completely accepted that he was the maker of his own life. Sam did not completely disagree with Gabriel about his brother and Castiel but he would not allow the Archangel to hurt his brother and his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel catch up. Gabriel continues to annoy Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. They are greatly appreciated.

Gabriel sat, leaned back in a chair with his feet propped onto the war room table. He absently sucked on a lollipop while smiling toward the library where Sam and Dean had retreated to examine the tomes Gabriel had provided. Castiel sat across the table eyeing the archangel suspiciously.

Castiel does not consider any angel his true brother or sister anymore as he once did. His family are the Winchesters who now include Mary and Jack. Gabriel will have to earn his trust if that is even a possibility. Cas doesn't like the way Gabriel is looking at him. He would love to lock the archangel up in the armory but it probably wouldn't hold him. Gabriel would probably reappear in the war room before he could even get back there which would probably inspire more of the archangel's trickster antics. Castiel was not in the mood. 

"Cas, I thought the stick had been removed from your ass." Gabriel snickered at Cas. "Bro seriously, live a little."

"Don't call me Bro, Gabriel! I do not trust you. We are both angels but that does not make us family. I have learned that family is something that you earn and not something that you are entitled to." Castiel warned.

"Whoa... don't get your panties in a bunch. So, Cas you had quite the time while I was away. I mean from swallowing all those purgatory souls and declaring yourself to be God. Bet Dad found it funny at least at first. Then you became human and lost your virginity to a Reeper. Wow just wow. Dude you really know how to go from one end of 'what the fuck' to the other." Gabriel said smugly. "Kind of makes me proud of you." Gabriel added pleased. 

"You being proud of me has always been on my to do list." Castiel said with so much sass in his voice Gabriel laughed heartily.

"Oh I like you better this way. The Winchesters and specifically Dean have rubbed off on you. Wish I could have been there for all the highlights over the years." Gabriel said with faint sadness in his voice. The sparkle in his eye faded for a moment but his mask was quickly back in place.

"How do you know about all that has happened while you were in captivity." Cas said looking at the archangel dubiously.

"I have my ways. I was locked up not dead. I am an archangel if you have not forgotten Asstiel! If you must know, I have taken an interest in you. Your like me in that you don't fit in with the other angels. You make up your own mind and I like that. We are different Castiel from the rest of the damned rank and file angels. Plus being that you've been best buddies with the Winchesters made you even more interesting." Gabriel finished his long speech and looked at Cas with one of his signature smart-ass grins.

"You still talk to much." Castiel stated blandly.

"And your still a major bore Cassie." Gabriel huffed,"So why are you still just friends with Dean?" Gabriel said doing his eye wiggle with a shit-eating grin.

"Gabriel!" Cas said with venom.

"It is obvious to even Samantha so what gives broheim?" Gabriel asked unapologetic.

Castiel narrowed his eyes menacingly at the archangel. "I really don't see how any of that is any of your damn business. Besides there are much more important things we should be focusing on." Cas absently ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous and very human mannerism. Castiel seemed to act more human than angel these days. It did not upset Castiel though because he liked his place with Sam and Dean.

"My goal is to help you guys win Apocalypse Take Two but I'll take it as a bonus if I get you and Dean to admit you want to do the tango." Gabriel declared smiling. 

"What does a Latin ballroom dance have to do with Dean and I?" Cas asked genuinely confused.

"Dear me, you are still so literal." Gabriel giggled, "I am not giving up on this bro but alas there are bigger fish to fry at the moment." Gabriel stood up and walked toward the library and the boys. Castiel followed the archangel like he was a feral animal that might turn on them at any moment.

"So boys, found anything interesting yet?" Gabriel asked with sarcasm. It was apparent the archangel found all this tedious and boring.

"You know you could help instead of sitting on your bum and eating candy." Dean said harshly. Sam looked but remained silent watching the exchange.

"Well bucko that is why I have you guys. I am just here for moral support." Gabriel said with mirth.

Dean scowled at Gabriel. "How about I go get the holy oil and give you a makeover." Dean looked tired and fed up.

"Alright guys simmer down. If we don't drop this crap and work together not only are we doomed but so is the rest of the planet." Sam tried to reason.

"Sam is right as you say Dean, stowing our crap is the only way we are going to get through this." Castiel interjected.

"So Gabriel can you drop the bravado for a bit at least and Dean can you be civil?" Sam asked. Gabriel and Dean both looked at Sam like he was next on their shit list. Finally they both nodded acceptance. Sam didn't looked convinced nor did Cas but it was the best cease fire they were going to get.

"So Dean before I made my Oscar worthy appeareance what was you guys' plan?" Gabriel asked.

Dean scowled at the archangel. Sam answered instead, "Our main goal was to get Jack and Mom back from Apocalypse World. Jack I believe could be our only hope and we need to make sure Lucifer doesn't get hands on him either. Lucifer already has the power of heaven and he certainly doesn't need more. Plus, Jack is not evil and he does not want Lucifer as his father." Sam seemed exhausted. 

"Yes, seems Jack has chosen our Castiel as his father which I am sure pisses off out big brother Lucy. I still say he is a great big bag of dicks and I cannot believe Dad came back and joined forces with him. Yeah I know you guys were dealing with auntie Amara but is still burns my ass. If Dad ever decides I am worthy of his presence I am going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Probably not but you know what it's like to be abandoned by your father Sam. You just want to kick him in the balls until he gets how you feel. Doubt I'll get the chance anyway, you know how he loves to sit on the sidelines and watch without anyone knowing he is there." Gabriel's speech and demeanor caught the boys off guard. 

"Gabriel I have hope Chuck will come to our aid before the end but he is going to let us deal until then. I don't like it or understand it but that is the way he is." Castiel replied earnestly.

"You can be Daddy's suck up if you want but I going to lay it out for him and if he ends me so be it." Gabe snapped his fingers and he was holding a glass of bourbon and a candy bar. He sat down at the table next to Dean and propped his feet up looking sulky.

"I don't like how Chuck operates anymore than you but sitting on your ass isn't going to help matters." Dean threw a rather ratty looking book at Gabriel. "So start reading and do your share."

"Fine but my share is not going to be research. I am an action man myself. Cassie and I are going to break back into Asmodeus' lair. He has the archangel blade which might come in handy if we come up against Michael or Lucifer. Are are you up for some Demon smiting bro?" Gabriel said looking at Cas with a quizzical smile.

"Sure." Castiel replied.

"Don't do anything stupid." Dean warned.

"Oh us never!" Gabriel laughed and clapped a hand on Cas' shoulder and they were gone.

"I am going to have to punch that dick in the face before this is all over." Dean said staring bullets at where the archangel had been.

Sam smiled but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when Cas and Gabe face off against Asmodeus for the archangel blade in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel attempt to retrieve the archangel blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to get this out. First my computer ate the chapter and I had to rewrite then life and illness got in the way. Hope you like it and that it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Latin translated in end notes.

Gabriel and Castiel materialized in a seemingly empty field. Castiel looked annoyed at the archangel. "How about a little warning next time you ass!" Castiel looked around perplexed. "We are no where near Asmodeus' home base"

"Nothing gets past you does it genius!" Gabriel said rolling his eyes dramatically at Cas. "We can't just walk in with no advantage. I know you've been imprisoned by Asmodeus too. Do you want to be captured again brother." Gabriel gave Castiel one of his rare serious long looks. "So, Cassie are you with me or not?"

"Alright Gabriel what exactly are you planning or do you just expect me to follow you blindly. You are still the trickster and I don't trust you." Cas sounded tired.

"We need a Trojan horse and there is one here. During my escape I managed to put a tracking spell on Ketch. He is hiding here in this field under warding that does not allow us to see or enter it." Gabriel said smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Sounds like as Dean would say 'We're screwed!'" Castiel seemed to be growing more annoyed with Gabriel.

"That is where you are wrong buddy boy." Gabriel snapped his fingers and what looked suspiciously like Dean's grenade launcher appeared in the archangels hands. "I borrowed something from the boys before we left. I hope they won't be too pissed."

Castiel shook his head, "Dean is going to kill you." 

"He might try but it'll be worth it to stick it to that douche bag Asmodeus and Ketch. Brace yourself Bro!" Gabriel seemed excited. Castiel thought in that moment he reminded him a little of his Dean.

Gabriel seemed to know what he was doing. He aimed at a piece of the field that looked as empty as any other part of the field but Gabriel was staring hard like he could almost see something. "Knock, Knock asshole!" Gabriel said menacingly and fired.

Castiel watched as the entrance of what appeared to be a bunker appeared as the smoke cleared. Apparently the blast not only destroyed the door too Ketch's hideout but also corrupted the warding. Castiel had to admit that he was impressed with Gabriel's ingenuity. 

"Alright Ketch, either come out unarmed or I keep firing. I kind of hope you refuse because I have plenty of ammo left and damn I like this thing." Gabriel said exhilarated. 

"Gabriel if you blow Ketch up he won't be much good to us." Castiel warned.

"Don't be a party pooper Cas." Gabriel said glaring at Castiel.

Ketch emerged from the ruins of his hideout cut and bleeding. "You two argue like an old married couple." Ketch said looking annoyed and unimpressed.

"Shut it, Ketch! I'm about to make you my bitch. Lay on the ground with your hands outstretched or I'll shove a grenade up your butt." Gabriel demanded.

At first Ketch hesitated and Gabriel advanced a step. There was a glimpse of fear in Ketch's eyes before he quickly complied and sprawled flat on the ground. "Cassie would you be so kind and leash up our new pet." Gabriel said holding up a pair of handcuffs inscribed with spell work Cas never seen before. Cas took the cuffs from the archangel and walked over to Ketch. He stood for a moment looking down at this poor excuse for a human. He put his foot on Ketch's back while he cuffed him. Castiel applied more pressure than was probably necessary but he couldn't bring himself to show much mercy to the person that had caused so much grief to the Winchesters. He cuffed Ketch and then violently jerked him to his feet. "I don't think you'll be able to pick the lock on these cuffs Ketch." Castiel growled at the human.

"So Ketch, are you ready to play fetch for your new master?" Gabriel asked with a dangerous venom in his voice. It still felt as though Gabriel wanted the human to disobey so he would have a reason too punish him. Castiel was starting to wonder if the archangel were on the verge of a psychotic break.

"What shall I fetch for you, sir?" Ketch said darting his eyes back and forth from Cas to Gabriel.

"Oh, I think you already know. It belongs to me anyway. I wanted you get us into Asmodeus' little love nest. You are to retrieve the archangel blade for us while me and Cassie neutralize that country fried prince of hell." Gabriel made it sound easy.

"Do what? Have you finally lost your mind? I thought you were afraid of capture." Castiel said with suspicion and worry in his words. 

"Ye of little faith Cassandra. Once our new pet gets the blade to us he will work interference for us. He will be an excellent diversion." Gabriel responded.

"How can we trust him to cooperate and not work against us?" Cas inquired.

"Those handcuffs are special. The ruin work compels the wearer follow the orders of the person who holds the key." Gabriel holds up a unique looking silver key. "Also the cuffs allow me to see and hear what the wearer sees and hears." Gabriel seemed to be bubbling over with glee.

"Okay so now what Gabe?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel walked toward Castiel where he was standing with the bloody bruised Ketch. "First we make everything look as though nothing is amiss." Gabriel laid his hand on Ketch and a glow admitted from his hand. Ketch's injuries vanished. Then he snapped his fingers and Ketch was dressed impeccably in a suit and tie. "Now we take down a prince of hell and take back the weapon we need to reclaim heaven."

Gabriel put his hand on both Cas and Ketch's shoulders and they vanished with the sound of fluttering wings. A squirrel in a nearby tree twitched at the strange noise but no other living creature was aware of just what an important event had taken place in what had once seemed an empty field.

Moments later the trio appeared in a wooded area just a quarter of a mile from Asmodeus' fortress. Gabriel turn to Ketch and moved his hands over the cuffs that bound the human. The cuffs lengthened to allow a better range of motion and then became invisible. Castiel was impressed because he'd never seen anything like it.

"Alright Ketch, your going to get us in the building without anyone seeing us. You are going to retrieve the archangel blade and bring it to us. Then you will receive further instruction. Do you understand Ketch? You are to act as if nothing is amiss and tell no one of our presence." Gabriel said scarily calm.

Ketch eyes grew large and it was apparent that he didn't want to comply but then a blue flash shown over his eyes. The humans body relaxed and the facial features grew calm and stoic. "Yes, Sir." Ketch uttered.

"Good my pet. Now lead the way." Gabriel encouraged.

Ketch led them to what appeared to be a solid wall but Ketch placed his hand on it and utter, "Apertum est servus est" A door silently appeared and opened. So far so good and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. Gabriel and Castiel hid in a dark niche not to far from where they entered. Ketch continued on without a word. He seemed to be totally concentrated on the mission Gabriel had set him.

It had been a half of an hour and Castiel was starting to feel nervous. "Gabriel what is taking him so long?"

Gabriel closed his eyes and concentrated. "He is trying to talk all the demons who are in the room where the blade is kept out. He is doing a decent job. He should have the task completed in the next few minutes. Calm yourself Cas. You have changed my brother. You posses so much human emotion that you read more human to me than I would have thought possible. I'm not criticizing you but right now it would be pertinent for you to concentrate on the angelic warrior that I know you once were until we get this accomplished. I am actually jealous of you Cas." Gabriel finished his statement at a whisper. He didn't offer an explanation as the why he was jealous of Cas. At first Castiel was going to ask but then he thought better of it. Gabriel was not entirely stable and now would not be the time to poke the archangel with an emotional stick.

Ten minutes later Ketch was making his way down the corridor toward them with a small rounded wooden box in his hand. He presented it to Gabriel like it was a gift to a king.

"Good Ketch, now go make some noise and draw all the demons away from Asmodeus while me and my bro kick Asmodeus' ass." Gabriel seemed to be gaining more confidence by the moment.

"I am pretty sure it is not going to be that easy Gabriel." Cas interjected.

"There you go again Cassie being a spoil sport. Let's get this show on the road." Gabriel put his hand on Cas shoulder and they disappeared as Ketch ran off to make some noise.

The two angels appeared in the corridor outside the throne room. Castiel looked at Gabriel with annoyance. He now understood why Dean always got annoyed when he teleported him without warning. It had been years since Cas had lost his wings and he found teleportation disorienting now.

Castiel followed Gabriel as he entered the throne room. A voice with a thick southern accent stalled their steps from the darkness. "Why fellas, did you miss my hospitality?"

"Fuck you ASSmodeus!" Gabriel growled at the prince of hell who had now advanced into the light. An explosion was heard somewhere on the otherside of the compound. "Your demon squad won't be coming to you rescue you Kentucky fried piece of shit!" Gabriel yelled.

"Dear me such language from an angel of the lord." Asmodeus said sarcastically.

"My father doesn't seem to care about anything which includes my love of expletives. Now it is time for you to get a dose of your own medicine." Gabriel threatened.

Asmodeus advance a step, "Stay exactly where you are." Castiel warned holding up his angel blade.

"How do you know if that will even hurt me?" Asmodeus inquired.

"Oh we're are not here to kill you." Gabriel said laughing.

Asmodeus looked concerned, "What exactly is your plan if you have one." 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Annochian chains appeared on the demons wrists and ankles. Gabriel snapped his fingers again and a large wooden crate appeared with its door ajar. Gabriel and Cas advance on the prince of hell as he struggled to get free from the cuffs.

"Tsk Tsk, Asmodeus I don't think you'll be getting free anytime soon." Gabriel held up his hand and a violent wind blew Asmodeus into the crate and he slammed the door. Gabriel looked through the small barred window in the front. "Even if you get out of those cuffs your not going anywhere. This warded box held me and it most certainty will hold you." Gabriel said with satisfaction in his voice.  
For once Asmodeus was speechless. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Ketch appeared out of nowhere. 

"I'm impressed Gabe." Cas said with pure surprise in his voice.

"Time to bring these two presents back to the boys and then we'll take back heaven." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the box, the human and the two angels disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apertum est servus est - open for this servant
> 
> Gabriel plans his revenge and overthrow of Lucifer in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes an exciting entrance into the bunker. They makes plans regarding Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and support on this fun little venture.  
> My muse has been a little grumpy and lazy at the moment but I finally managed to get her up long enough to finish this chapter.  
> Destiel angst ahead and maybe a small hint of Sabriel.

Sam and Dean were overwhelmed with the materials Gabriel had supplied. Most of them were tomes no one had heard of that chronicled Lucifer before and after his fall. Some were concerned more with his relationships with Chuck and the other angels but others focused on his power. Lucifer was an extremely powerful archangel to begin with but when he became Lord of Hell he had received a significant power bump. It was hypothesized by most of the sources that only Chuck or Michael could take Lucifer out. The thing was, Lucifer did not have access to hell's power anymore but now he was supposedly King of Heaven. Heaven's power was greatly depleted over the years but with Lucifer at the helm everything was up in the air. Just thinking about the implications of going after Lucifer as things stood gave the brothers a migraine.

Dean brought beers into the library for him and Sam. Dean was taking a break because he couldn't take it anymore but Sam refused to give in to fatigue. Dean was starting to worry about Cas. He did not trust the archangel and he was afraid Gabriel would get his best friend killed. Cas was the one person that Dean cared about as much Sam. When Lucifer had killed Cas the last time Dean had given up on everything and now that he had him back he didn't think he could bare to lose him again.

Suddenly there was a crash in the war room, causing the boys to jump to their feet. Sam and Dean found Cas and Ketch standing next to a huge wooden crate but no Gabriel in sight at first. As Sam and Dean approached the motley group, a disco ball appeared from the ceiling and strobe lights fired off. Gabriel appeared on top of the crate as the song "It's Raining Men" was blasting through the bunker. Sam and Dean did not look enthused. Castiel was shaking his head and looking apologetically at Dean and Sam. 

"Hey Boys! I brought presents." Gabriel said with a stupid grin. 

"What the fuck?" Dean looked murderous.

"Seriously Gabriel, a hello or a knock on the door would suffice." Sam looks downright annoyed.

"Why the hell is that piece of shit still breathing?" Dean gestures toward Ketch.

"Oh you mean my little bitch on a leash." Dean points at the cuffs on Ketch and raises his finger. The cuffs along with Ketch's hands raise a little. "Ketch can't even wipe his nose without my permission with those cuffs on. Dean-o don't worry. When we are done with him you can take him apart piece by piece if you like." Gabriel said ending with a maniacal laugh.

Castiel glanced at Gabriel and back at Dean. The seraph was sure now that the archangel was on the verge of losing it. Cas moved to stand by Dean and watched Gabriel with alertness. "We also captured Asmodeus." Castiel informed the boys.

"That's what's in the box. One order of evil Colonel Sanders and if he doesn't keep his mouth shut I'm going to serve him up extra crispy." Gabriel said elated. "This warded crate held me so it will hold him. Plus, I have the archangel blade which means we have the possibility to shiv Lucifer's ass if it is in out favor."

"In our favor? Are you backing out on killing Lucifer?" Sam said accusingly. 

"Hell no but if he can be useful alive like Ketch then we'll use his ass. However, like Ketch, the moment he is more useful dead I will make him so. Was that plain enough for you Samoose." Gabriel said with a mountain of Sass while advancing on the taller Winchester. 

Sam looked down on Gabriel like he was a petulant child. "Fine but you don't have to be such a jerk about it, jeez!" Sam ran his hands through his long hair and Gabriel followed his movements. "What are you looking at?" Sam retorted.

Gabriel didn't acknowledge the question at first as if he were off somewhere else. "Nothing, just.." Gabriel normal lassez faire expression slipped and something unidentifiable was there for just a brief moment. Then Gabriel seemed to snap out of it and a mask of sauciness replaced it. "So dudes did you find anything useful while I was gone?" the archangel said obviously changing the subject.

"Basically that killing Lucifer is harder than we ever possibly knew and that the fact that Lucifer has control of heaven complicates thing. Why doesn't God come back and get him in line?" Dean said sounding annoyed.

"Your lucky that Dad helped with Auntie Amara. He decided that he was done a long time ago and that's when big brother Michael took over. That's when I left because Michael is such a douche bag. Glad he is still in the cage for now. I sure hope we don't have to take that asshat out of moth balls because from what I have heard he a full blown nut now." Gabriel said with a hint of anxiety. "So boys where shall we store our new pets?" Gabriel said gesturing toward Ketch and the crate.

"We should probably put Asmodeus it the devil trapped room in the basement." Cas who had been quiet for sometime chimed in.

"Good idea Cas." Dean said with a smile. "Ketch here has escaped from here before so I still say me should just kill the bastard." Dean said as his smile turned malicious. 

"He is totally under my control. Ketch lay down on the ground and pretend your the little mermaid." Gabriel commands. Ketch immediately does as instructed and does a very convincing and embarrassing impression of Ariel. Gabriel laughs with glee while Castiel covers his eyes in disbelief. Sam looks embarrassed to be there and Dean's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Whatever Gabriel, he is your responsibility. He gets out of line once and me or Dean will put a bullet in him." Sam say clinically as if he were talking  
about the weather. Sam was solid but it was apparent that Dean had something else bothering him. Dean made no effort to voice whatever it was and just nodded agreement with what his brother said. Castiel took notice of it though but decided that it would be better to bring it up when him and Dean were alone.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the crate disaappeared to the dungeon they all assumed. "Now Ketch. you obey the Winchesters and help in anyway they command. Do you understand" Gabriel uttered in his best commanding archangel voice.

"Yes Sir." Ketch responded immediately like a good soldier. 

"Do you have a spare room that I can store my new pet?" Gabriel asked Sam.

"The room down the hall fourth door on the left is open, last person to stay there was Chuck. I doubt we'll see him anytime soon." Sam said mournfully 

"By Chuck I know you mean my dad. Don't be such a sour puss Sam because you never know when the old man might get the itch and show up. He has surprised you before." Gabriel said and clapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam found Gabriel's optimism and reassurance toward him weird but he just let it go. The archangel had always been different.

Gabriel escorted his new charge to his room. Sam picked back up the book he had been working his way through. Dean wondered off to the kitchen and Castiel followed a few paces behind him. There was an air of uneasiness throughout the bunker but what could you expect when you were planning going after Lucifer and taking on Michael and his army from Apocalypse World.

Dean grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat at the kitchen table. Castiel seated himself across from Dean not saying anything at first. He let Dean enjoy his beer a bit before he decided to ask Dean what was on his mind that he wasn't sharing. "Dean is there something else bothering you? I got the feeling there was something you were not saying." Cas says watching Dean, who is turned to the side and not looking at the angel. 

"Gabriel always pisses me off but I wanted to choke him out there for so many reasons but mostly because I was worried about you. I just got you back from the dead and then you were captured by Asmodeus. He took you back there and I just don't like you being out of my sight." Dean says with worry apparent in his voice. He still hasn't met Castiel eyes.

"Dean look at me." Dean turns reluctantly and meets the seraph's gaze. "We've talked about this. You can't save everyone." Castiel says not breaking eye contact with Dean. Castiel looks concerned and Dean looks tired and angry.

"Cas your not just anyone okay. Man you have to understand I can't lose you again. Please just be careful." Dean breaks eye contact and huddles in on himself.

"Dean I'll do my best to be here for you always." Cas stands and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looks up into blue eyes and the staring contest is on. "Is there something else because I get the feeling your not telling me everything."

"Cas, I can't right now." Dean looks away and studies the tile floor.

"Okay Dean." Cas pauses considering Dean. "I am going to make sure Gabriel and Ketch are behaving."

"Okay I'll be behind you in a moment." Dean sits in silence. He feels so silly but he is also jealous. He doesn't like it when Cas is away and especially when he is spending time with someone else. At first he didn't understand why but when Lucifer killed Castiel this last time he had an epiphany. Dean doesn't know if he can ever broach the subject with Cas but in the mean time he determined to keep his best friend alive no matter what.

Castiel finds Sam, Gabriel and Ketch in the library. Sam is reading one of the tomes Gabriel provided but his eyes dart up ever so often and scrutinize Ketch. Sam may have been more accepting of Gabriel's plan to keep Ketch alive but Cas knows deep down Sam wants to kill Ketch. Gabriel is eating a candy bar with his feet propped up on the table watching Ketch. Ketch is fumbling through what looks like papyrus scrolls under the watchful gaze of the archangel.

Gabriel catches sight of Castiel, "Aw Bro did you and Dean-o need some alone time?"

"Shut it!" Cas gives Gabe a warning glare.

"Oh Cassie! I'm not going to give up no matter how many time you try to turn me to stone with your stare." Gabriel says with finality.

Castiel looks over to find Sam grinning into his book. "Did you read something funny, Sam?"

"Not at all Cas." Sam looks at Castiel with the grin still stuck on his face. "You and my brother are the two most stubborn people I know." Sam shakes his head and says no more. He returns to his studies but the grin stays.

Gabriel catches Sam eye before the human becomes completely engrossed and winks Sam. Sam gives Gabe a long face and goes back to ignoring the archangel.

"So Cas, how do you feel about invading heaven and shanking our big bro Lucy?" Gabriel says with devilish malice on his face.

"Gabriel that sounds like an excellent way to get us both killed." Castiel deadpans. "Dean is already upset with you for putting me in danger thus far."

"Is he now? How sweet." Gabriel says with an over the top sugary voice.

"Don't start. You need to come up with a plan that doesn't involve suicide. I know you want revenge for his almost successful attempt at killing you but right now that is irrelevant." Cas scolds. 

"Fine! We need to find a way to draw him out. What does Lucifer want more than anything?" Gabriel asked Castiel.

"His son Jack but he is still trapped in the Apocalypse World." Cas explains.

"Yes, I know that Cassie but there may be a way make him think we have him. There may be a spell we can use to mimic Jack's power signature. That is what I have my little pet looking for." Gabe said motioning toward Ketch. "I'd like to kill him but if we can find a way to bind Lucifer he might be useful. So would rather kill him though."

"How could we bind him?" Cas asked skeptical.

"That is what Samantha is researching." Gabriel replies as he starts on another candy bar. 

Sam cringes at the utterance of the female version of his name but he says nothing. Castiel admires Sam's ability to slough off the crap people thrust his way.

A sudden "Aha!" from Ketch startles everyone but Gabriel. He holds up a fragment of papyrus. "Found it. The ingredients are exotic though."

Gabriel grabs the the papyrus and reads quickly. "Might take some scouring but I think I can spring it."

Dean emerges from the kitchen, "What are you all up to?"

"We are going to lure Lucifer out of heaven with a fake Jack once Samuel finds us a way to bind him so Asmodeus has a bunk mate." Gabriel says in his usual sassy demeanor.

"A fake Jack?" Dean questions.

"We are going to do a spell that mimics his power." Ketch explains.

"I didn't ask you asshat." Dean retorts.

"Once Lucy is no longer useful I get to kill him." Gabriel says with finality.

Dean considers the archangel for a moment and then nods, "Fine by me." Everyone else nods in agreement, Ketch does as well but no one seems to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read my little project. Just another week until Hellatus is over but I think I'm definelty going to stick with this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has "feelings" and he is not okay with it. Cas and Dean go on a supply run and Sam struggles with the strangeness of everything .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support. I have discovered I like writing for Lucifer. Chuck help me!

Lucifer and Anael were in heaven's throne room with a long procession of insincere, graveling, and placating angels. Lucifer slumped down and rested his chin on his upturned hand. He is bored and annoyed with the monotony of the everyday running of heavenly business. Technically Lucifer is an angel himself but it has been thousands of years since he punched heaven's time clock.

Lucider feels Anael presence at his side as a relieving balm which leaves him confused. He though "these feelings" would have gone away since he was back to 90% full power however that does not seem to be the case. The idea that something about him had permanently changed when he came so close to be human clawed at his mind. He was Lord Lucifer the King of Evil and he most certainly did not Have "feelings." Lucifer had to hold back the urge to disintegrate an angel to make himself feel better which would weaken his position since he was supposed to be restoring the ranks. Lucifer did not care but Anael would. Ugh... he had to resist the urge to hit himself upside the head. What in the name of Chuck was wrong with him.

Lucifer murmured out loud, "Oh my Dad."

"I am sorry. I did not catch that Lord Lucifer." Duma said with her permanent bitch face in place. Lucifer knew Duma did not give him the respect his position required but that did not bother him as much as the disrespect Duma had for Anael. This also seemed to have something to do with his "feelings." What his feelings were regarding Anael still puzzled him and made him even more annoyed when he thought about it. If he were forced to give it a label he would say respect and that is as far as he was willing to go at the moment.

He realized he had been deep in thought and now all the angels were staring at him. When Duma realized he was finally paying attention again she said, "Lord Lucifer, if your not feeling up to this we can do this another time." She said with all the condescending air she could cram into those words.

"Watch your tone Duma with out King!" Anael scolded.

"Why don't you shut up you useless slut!" Duma growled.

Lucider rose without warning and grabbed Duma by the hair and knocked her off balance. "Duma need I remind you that you are speaking to my second in command. You will show her the proper respect or I will introduce you to my ideas of torture." He twisted her hair tighter in his hands to place emphasis on the word torture. Duma made a sound of pain laced with fear. "Should I show you how I treat disloyal and disrespectful angel?" Lucifer said looking down at Duma allowing his eyes to glow red and gracing his face with his trademark malicious smile. Now this was something he understood. Lucifer knew how to inspire every aspect of fear and intimidation in a person. He existed for this.

Duma was on her knees with her eyes wide looking up at Lucifer. "No my lord." She lowered her gaze in submission to the floor. Lucifer let go of her hair and she braced herself with her hands before she sprawled completely on the floor. She looked up at the room eyes darting around widely as though she were anticipating being attacked. Lucifer smiled when he saw that raw fear unchecked on Duma's face. The smug look she normally had was washed completely away and replaced by pain and panic. Lucifer drank it in like a fine wine.

"Now Duma, you've been a very bad girl. The only thing I want to see and hear out of you from this point forward is submission and respect for both me and my second Anael. Failure to comply will result in you becoming a black cloud of vapor and a one way ticket to The Empty. Do I make myself clear Duma." Lucifer said.

"Yes, My King." Duma said head still bowed.

"Now submit to my second. You will address Anael from this point forward as your Queen. Now submit all of you." Lucifer ordered.

All the angels including Duma bowed toward Anael and utter, "My Queen."

Lucifer looked back at Anael who was still standing next to the throne. She was smiling and had a very satisfied look on her face. Lucifer felt a tingling sensation run through his body. He was excited at the idea that Anael was pleased. He was smiling back at her. Then he thought to himself, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Lucifer returned to his throne and the angels stayed bowed. Anael put her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed into her touch. Lucifer knew in that moment he was royally fucked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas and Dean are in the Impala headed into town on a supply run. Dean was out of pie and beer which was a crime in his mind. He had Cas come along because he didn't want Gabriel dragging him off on a suicide mission while he was gone. Plus, he just really wanted the angels company. Dean looked over at his companion and longed to be completely open with him but he couldn't even be open with himself.

Castiel sat silently in the passenger seat watching the road more diligently than Dean the driver was. Dean noted that the angel looked worried. Castiel had been through so much and Dean wished he could make everything okay for once in the seraphs life. Dean had failed him on several occasions and now he was determined never to do that again.

"Cas are you okay?" Dean asked gruffer than he meant to.

"I'm fine Dean. How are you my friend?" Cas asked taking his cerulean eyes off the road and focusing them on Dean.

"Things could be better. I want Mom and Jack back so bad but I'm glad to have you back. Sam and I would be lost without you." Dean says out loud but in his head he think, "I would be lost without you." 

"I would be lost without you too, Dean." Cas admits. Dean makes eye contact with the angel. Something passes between them in that moment that could not be vocalized. They both turn their attention back to the road and nothing more is said.

Gabriel sits unseen in the back of the Impala taking in everything. The archangel grins and lets out a sigh. These two have it bad but they are going to make Gabriel work for it. Gabriel thinks to himself, "That is fine, I love a challenge." Gabriel takes out a sucker from his pocket and pops it into his mouth. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam is still searching for a way to capture and subdue Lucifer short of putting him back in the cage. Gabriel has gone MIA which Sam finds himself okay with. The little dude keeps gawking at him which has started to make him very uncomfortable. Ketch has been tirelessly researching as well as waiting on Sam hand and foot as Gabriel ordered before he disappeared. 

Sam decided to go down and check on Asmodeus once. As he walked toward the crate evil Colonel Sanders let out a hissing breath. "Sam Winchester, oh what and honor. Having fun dealing with Lucifer yet?"

"Asmodeus shut your hole. Keep in mind that you only live as long as we deem you useful. So don't antagonize me." Sam said angry. Asmodeus chuckled but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

Sam made his way back to the library and found Ketch combing through documents at a frantic pace. When Ketch noticed Sam he bowed his head and then made eye contact. "Shall I get you anything Sam?" Ketch inquired.

"No Ketch, continue what you are doing." Sam commanded. Ketch did so without a word. Sam leaned back in his chair and marveled at just how strange things had become.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is freaking Sam out. Team Free Will needs more help according to Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on getting a Beta reader but in the meantime I apologize for mistakes. Thanks for all your kudos and feedback.

Dean and Cas returned to the bunker with groceries, beer and pie in hand. Dean noticed that Sam looked more flustered than normal. Ketch sat across from his moose of a brother, combing through documents as if his life depended on it. Every time Dean looked at that piece of scum his gun hand itched. Dean would make sure that when he killed Ketch that he stayed dead this time.

"Hey Sammy, who pissed in your cheerios?" Dean said grinning at his brother.

"Gabriel!" Sam declared loudly. He looked at Dean and Castiel with a look of complete annoyance and apprehension. Dean threw him questioning look. "He is creeping me out more than normal. He keeps looking at me funny and keeps popping up at the most uncomfortable times. He showed up in the shower room earlier when I was getting dressed." Sam looked 100% done.

Dean could not help it and he started full body laughing. Dean looked at Cas, who was grinning at Dean, then threw his arm around the angel. "I think Sammy you might have an admirer."

"Oh God!" Sam exclaimed as he closed his eyes and winced. There was a flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared right next to Sam.

"Hiya and why did you mention my Dad, Samuel?" Gabriel asked with a childish smile on his face. Sam let out a huge hissing breath. The archangel was nearly brushing against Sam's side. The moose looked about ready to explode.

"Gabriel, step back! Dang man personal space!" Sam looked so uncomfortable. Dean starting laughing again and Cas chuckled a bit. Then Dean reflected on a similar scene many years ago between him and Cas. Dean's muscles tensed up and he felt his blood run a little cold. Dean shook the chill off as inconspicuously as he could. He would deal with that another day.

Gabriel was looking at Sam like he was hilarious. The archangel did take a baby step away from Sam. “So my lovelies, time for a brainstorm." Gabe announced. Cas, Dean, and Sam all crossed their arms and glared at Gabriel. The archangel's pet names were starting to grate on all of their nerves. Ketch watched them furtively and kept combing through documents. 

Sam finally broke the standoff and sat at the table. Dean and Cas soon followed sitting next to one another. Gabriel clapped his hands together in what was either relief or celebration. "Okay so we are having no luck on finding a way to subdue Lucifer. Therefore, I have decided that we need to add someone to our study group. I know you guys are familiar with the witch Rowena. Apparently, Sam you were instrumental in allowing her to regain her full powers." Gabriel noticed Dean's angry expression and intention to butt in. Gabriel raised his hand to stave off Dean's objections. "It's actually going to work to our advantage if we can bring her into the fold."

"She is not going to jump at the chance to get buddy buddy with Lucifer nor is she going to be thrilled with your pet, Ketch. They have a history you know." Sam informed while watching Gabriel like he was animal he might have to fend off.

"Yeah, the last time we saw her, she claimed to be scared to death of Lucifer coming back." Dean chimed in. "Getting Rowena to help us is as likely as a cuddle party with a Wendigo." Dean opened a beer and took a hearty swig. Sam was fighting the urge to laugh at Dean's comment and Castiel just looked confused. Gabriel sighed, leaned back and propped his feet up on the library table. 

"Dean-o there is only on way to find out. I'll be back momentarily." Gabe snapped his fingers and he was gone with the sound of fluttering wings. 

"At least I'll have some Gabriel free time." Sam looked a little more relaxed. "If you need me I'll be in my room taking a nap without being watched by that creepy archangel." Sam declared.

"Napping, riigghht." Dean said implying something untoward.

"Dean don't even!" Sam warned. Dean broke out into laughter as Sam walked away. 

Castiel looked at Dean with a scolding expression. Dean kept smirking until Cas intensified his gaze and Dean faltered and looked down. "When Sam beats you up I'm not going to heal you." Cas declared.

"Awesome Cas." Dean said looking abashed. Dean sat quietly for a few moments. Dean's gaze settled on Ketch and he took a long angry swig of his beer. Cas was watching Dean closely because he knew that look. "Hey asshat, go put these groceries up and then bring your butt right back here." Dean seemed to be challenging him to disobey his order. Castiel readied himself to intervene. Ketch met Dean's eyes then quickly looked down.

"Yes sir." Ketch said as though he were responding to a drill sergeant. Ketch promptly picked up the bags and headed to the kitchen. Dean looked immediately disappointed and Cas arched his eyebrow at Dean.

"Dean were you really trying to pick a fight?" Cas said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Angels did not get headaches but if they could Cas would have one right now.

"And if I were?" Dean challenges.

"Then I would remind you that Ketch is under Gabriel's control and he has been a valuable asset so far." Castiel said as though he were speaking to an irrational child.

"Seriously Cas. The man is a total sociopath and after what he did to Mom..." Dean cuts off furious. Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder trying to sooth the human.

"Dean, I want him dead too but I also see Gabriel's point. He is useful but when he is not I'll help you kill him and burn the body." Cas says never breaking eye contact with Dean. Dean maintained eye contact as well as he considered Cas' statement.

"Okay Cas but I'm going to hold you to that." Dean declared.

"Of course Dean." Castiel said softly smiling at Dean. Dean tried to keep his face stoic but he just could not with his best friend smiling at him.

"Thank you, Cas." Dean said breaking a smile. Then Dean's attention was drawn by approaching footsteps. Ketch was returning from the kitchen like a well-trained puppy. He sidled up in front of Dean and Cas and stood motionless before them. "What Ketch?!" Dean said exasperated.

"I put away the items you instructed me to. What shall I do now?" It sounded like Ketch and looked like Ketch; however, this was not the same nut job his mother shot between the eyes. To be honest it was really starting to freak Dean out.

"Go back to doing whatever Gabriel had you doing." Dean huffed. Ketch returned to his seat and starting going through documents again. "Cas that man is going to give me a nervous breakdown. Gabriel did this just to torture me."

"Dean your being dramatic." Cas interjected. There was the flutter of wings and then there was Gabriel holding Rowena by the hair. She was wrapped in iron chains etched in spell work. "Aww, Dean-o... are you being a drama queen... again?" Gabriel teased.

Dean and Castiel looked from Gabriel to the extremely pissed off witch in his grasp. Rowena started to struggle but the archangel just pulled her hair tighter and put a vice grip hold on her shoulder. She seemed to be trying to utter obscenities or a spell but she was gagged. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of Ketch.

Dean felt like this was getting out of control. He cut his eyes to his best friend and Cas face seemed to mirror his own concern. Time to wake up Sammy and figure out how far they were willing to go. Team Free Will here we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An unseen entity watched over the scene in the bunker with interest. Chuck was trying not to intervene but soon he would have to join Team Free Will on their quest. It would be interesting to see what Gabriel’s reaction to him would be. He knew that it would help that he was on board with his son’s secondary mission. Operation Destiel was green light on his agenda as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about to get crazy. Hold on to your heads.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena learns Gabriel's identity. She is forced into team free will by Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter mostly concentrated on Rowena.
> 
> And can I say I'm so elated over the preview of Scoobynatural I can hardly contain it.

Rowena was on the other side of the world in Milan, Italy. She had decided the best place to be was as far from the Winchesters as possible. Yes, she had all her power back but she had no intentions of sticking her neck out if she did not have to and the Winchesters would have her do that. It was imperative that they did not find her.

Right now Rowena was focusing on getting her son back. Even if once she brought Fergus back and he never wanted to see her again that was fine. She just wanted him alive and snarky. She was trying to take two spells from The Book of the Damned and combine them in order to get the job done. She was pretty close to working it out when she sensed a presence.

She turned around and there stood the trickster god, Loki, looking at her with his trademark smirk. She'd tried to zap his whole face off a century and a half ago. Rowena was surprised to see him because she'd heard rumors Loki was no more but no specifics. Just her luck that an old rival would show up just when she was so close to getting her son back.

"Rowena, I see your still up to no good. That spell won't work to bring Crowley back because he died in the Apocalypse Universe. It'll only work if you preform it there." Gabriel smiled at the witch. This little development might just be worked to his advantage.

"Loki!" Rowena growled. "Heard you were dead. Such a shame your not." Rowena eyes flashed violet.

"Now, now kitten keep your claws up. First of all I guess I should properly introduce myself." Gabriel did a brief bow. "The archangel Gabriel at your service." He seemed to shimmer with golden light for a moment and then he spread the shadow of his wings out, which blocked out half the room. 

Rowena's face dropped. "An archangel... marvelous. Just what I need, the brother of Lucifer. I'm guessing Lucifer sent you to end me." The witch said with trepidation.

"Are you high?!" Gabe said incredulously. "No! I'm working with the Winchesters and my bro Castiel to trap and use Lucy to gain access to the Apocalypse World to stop their Michael from invading our world. Also the boys want to rescue their mother and Jack, Lucifer's son, whom the Winchester's and Cas have adopted." Gabriel explained.

Rowena looked like she was going to throw up. "Your working with the Winchesters. It is always the Winchesters!" Rowena started to pace. "Ever since I met those flannel wearing lunatics it has been impossible to get away from them."

"Well your about to get even more cozy because I'm here to bring you to them at bunker to join in on the fun." Gabriel said eyes sparkling.

"And if I refuse?" Rowena challenged.

"Thought you might have that view." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Rowena was wrapped in warded chains. The archangel seemed pleased with himself.

"I have all my powers Loki. You won't be able to hold me." Rowena threatened.

"Prepared archangel here darling and they will hold." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the witch was gagged. Rowena looked fearful for the first time since Gabriel had arrived. Good he thought because a little fear could be motivating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Rowena stood in the bunker confronted not only by Dean Winchester but the evil sociopath Ketch. She wanted to tell them exactly what she thought of them or at least put a good curse on them but the damn archangel had gagged her. With the warded chains she wouldn't be able to do magic anyway but she still would have wanted to try. The angel Castiel was there too but she actually sort of liked him. He was awkward and cute and she'd never admit it but she found it endearing. He was as good as Dean Winchester's boyfriend, so that was a point against him.

Gabriel was clamping down on her shoulder as she struggled. She decided to relax and bide her time. Dean was walking away saying, "I'll go get Sam. He is either going to be pissed or pleased." So the Moose was here Rowena thought. Just great she thought as the archangel pushed her into one of the chairs in the library. Ketch was just few feet from her and she felt her skin crawl. Something however was odd she noticed as she observed his behavior. He kept his head down in submission which Rowena found exceedingly odd.

"Ketch look through the storerooms for a witches collar. These chains won't always be practical." Gabriel commanded.

"Yes sir." Ketch uttered and marched off with purpose. Something was definitely weird here. The fact that Ketch had left the room made the witch much more comfortable.

"Darling don't worry your beautiful red head. Ketch is under my control due to some very strong magic. He'll only hurt you if I tell him to." Gabriel said smiling threateningly. Rowena recognized that for what it was, a threat.

Dean returned with Sam who looked as though he had just woke up. Rowena feels like an animal on display as the boys stare at her. She feels anger boiling inside her but she has no outlet to release it thanks to Gabriel except for the angry grunting noise she can get around the gag.

Ketch returns with a witch's collar which Gabriel immediately puts on her. "Now you are under my control. You are not allowed to attempt any magic without my command." Gabriel pulls off the gag and Rowena takes a deep breath. She scowls at all of them.

"Fuck you Gabriel!" Rowena lashes out.

"Maybe later sweetheart but right now your going to help us trap Lucifer, so we can rip out his grace and open a portal to the Apocalypse World." Gabriel says harshly.

"You are insane. I don't want anything to do with this." Rowena said visibly shaken.

"Rowena you'll never be safe until we destroy him." Sam said soflty to the witch. Rowena and Sam shared the knowledge of what Lucifer's true face looked like. He sympathized with her fear but he knew this had to be done.

Castiel and Dean stood off to the side almost rubbing shoulders. Rowena knew Dean thought himself the ultimate ladies man but he was fighting what was so easily seen. He loved that nerdy blue eyed angel. "Yes, Rowena Cas and Dean love each other but they are to stupid to admit it. That is my second goal in this endeavor and you'll be helping me with that too." Rowena heard Gabriel's voice in her head. A smile graced the witch's face. Rowena liked this aspect of Gabriel's plan because she knew just how annoyed Dean would get. She nodded slighlty again at Gabriel trying to keep the gesture hidden from the boys.

"Fine where do we start?" Rowena said out loud. Sam, Dean and Castiel looked at each other astonished. That was way to easy. Gabriel gave a gleeful smile.

"This is going to be so much fun." Gabriel said popping a Tootsie Roll Pop in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on a recon mission for Gabriel. Gabriel continues to freak Sam out. Rowena enjoys ordering Ketch around and trying to outdo Gabriel in sass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on a mission alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst then fluff and then more angst and fluff. Sorry not sorry.

Gabriel had removed the chains from Rowena since she seemed semi willing to cooperate however, the archangel was not completely naïve. He left the witch’s collar in place as a safeguard against any treachery she might attempt. At the moment, all of Rowena’s energy was being used to torment and harass Ketch. If there was a universal truth about Rowena is was that, she could hold a grudge like no one else.

Gabriel sat at the library table watching the Winchesters and Castiel with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sam’s expression became more freaked out as each moment of silence passed. Dean had to admit that he found his little brother’s distress at the archangel’s behavior amusing. That was until Gabriel turned his attentions to Dean and Cas. Dean fought the urge to look away and stared at the archangel defiantly.

“Dean and Castiel, I have a mission for you two if you chose to accept it.” The archangel said with a giggle at his own self-perceived brilliance. “We need information about what Lucifer and the angels are up to. The best place to start is to stake out the portal to heaven.” Gabriel explained.

“Couldn’t you do that quicker and easier than us since you still have your wings?” Dean countered.

“I could but if I were discovered than an element of surprise that I feel we might need would be shattered. My brother, Lucifer, and the other angels believe me to be long dead. If it were to become common knowledge that I am alive our endeavor would become that much more difficult.” Gabriel said striking a serious face to drive the point home.

“Point taken brother.” Cas said quickly noticing Dean wanted to argue. Castiel lightly placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. The archangel’s gaze settled on the gesture and a smile broke across Gabriel’s face.

“So off with you two. Sam and I will be here babysitting those two.” Gabriel said nodding toward Rowena and Ketch. “Also, trying to comb through everything we can to gather as much ammo as we can against Michael, Lucifer or whatever other bag of fun we encounter. Right Sammy?” Gabriel said leaning back in his chair.

“It’s Sam and if I absolutely have to.” Sam said grudgingly. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat and shot Dean a scathing look. Dean felt some sympathy for Sam but his amusement outweighed it. Even though he loathed taking direction from Gabriel, he was fine with going on a stake out with his friend, Cas.

Since Cas had come back from the dead this time, Dean had the overwhelming impulse to keep the angel close. It intensified when Dean discovered Asmodeus had held Cas prisoner all that time without him knowing. Having the angel back made him happier than anything had in a long time.

Once the Impala was packed for an extended excursion, Cas and Dean sped out of the Men of Letters garage and hit the open road. On the radio Zeppelin sang, “I ain’t tellin’ no lie. Mine’s a tale that can’t be told. My freedom I hold dear.” Dean looked over, smiled at Cas, and felt the desire to reach out and grasp the angel’s hand where it lay on the seat. Dean’s hand twitched toward the angel and Cas’ hand moved toward Den’s on the seat until their fingertips were touching. Cas smiled at Dean and it was enough for now.

They ditched the car a mile from the playground that concealed the portal to heaven. Dean walked protectively next to the angel. Castiel also hovered close to Dean looking out for anyone or anything that might harm his best friend. They hid at the edge of the woods keeping a close watch over the sandbox. A purple haired teenager was watching over a blond haired girl playing. Nothing would look untoward if it were not 9pm at night and the fact that Castiel could tell they were definitely angels. 

All was boring for an hour until promptly at 10pm the portal opened. A single angel emerged from the portal. Anael stood there lording over the other angels. “Any word from our scouts today on Lucifer’s son?” Anael asked with authority. 

“No my Queen” the purple haired angel replied with a bow of her head.

“Assemble all scouts here at noon tomorrow until then the portal is closed by orders of King Lucifer. We will discuss a new strategy for finding our King’s beloved son tomorrow until then make sure no one passes am I clear?” Anael said raising her voice.

“Yes my Queen.” The child angel and the purple haired angel answered in unison. After a few seconds, the portal swallowed up Anael and everything went quiet again.

Cas and Dean looked at each other with questioning glances. Dean gestured that they should fall back and the angel nodded in agreement. Once back at the Impala Dean indicated to Cas to get in the car because he still felt they were too exposed. Dean sat in the driver’s seat and let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. “She is his Queen now. What the hell?!”

“Anael is more ambitious than I ever thought possible.” Castiel responded with astonishment.

“Aneal aside, why would Lucifer put her as his equal. Are we sure this is the same Lucifer we all despise?” Dean said with extreme sass. Cas just looked at Dean with exhaustion and confusion. “Let’s get a hotel. I need to get some sleep and we can come back tomorrow to spy on their little Pow Wow at noon.” Dean said.

“Of course Dean.” Castiel conceded.

The hotel only had a room with one queen bed available, which Dean excepted since Cas did not sleep. Dean was exhausted and collapsed on the bed only moments after they entered the room. Castiel sat in one of the two chairs in the room by the window. The angel knew Dean was not comfortable being watched while he slept but Castiel kept finding his attention drawn to the human. Dean had become so important to the seraph and Castiel was having trouble discerning what his feelings had become. So many human emotions had sprung to life in him over the years but he still found them confusing. 

Dean was in a deep dreamless sleep at the moment so Castiel let his mind wonder. Dean groaning and shifting on the bed brought the angel back to the present. “Cas… Cas… Come back... you can’t be gone!” Dean screamed. Castiel jumped to his feet and was at Dean’s side before he realized it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean was kneeling over Cas’ body as he lay on the ground. Lucifer had just killed his angel right in front of him. The loss cut him so deep that he just laid down on Cas’ chest and wept. He was choking on the grief and wholly enveloped in despair. His angel was gone and so was his will to go on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean and leaned over him. Dean had tears in his eyes and keening incessantly. Cas put his hand on each of Dean’s shoulders and said, “Dean I am here. It’s Cas.” Dean did not wake so Castiel shook him and said, “It’s Cas… I’ll never leave you.”

Dean’s eyes shot open and he stared terrified for a moment up at the angel. Once Dean recognized the angel, a vibrant hope sprang onto the human face. Dean put his hand on the back of the angel’s head and pulled Cas’ face down to his in a fervent kiss. Dean’s grasp on the angel’s head intensified as he deepened the kiss. Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ lip and the angel opened his mouth to him. Suddenly Dean pulled away and covered his face with his hands.

“Cas, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that.” Dean said with embarrassment. If it were not so dark in the room, it would easily be apparent how red Dean’s face was. “I’m so sorry,” Dean said again.

“I’m not sorry,” Castiel said, breathing quickly. 

“What?” Dean said surprised. 

“I’m not sorry you kissed me. If you were not so upset right now I would like to still be kissing you.” Cas said honestly.

“Cas do you know what you are saying?” Dean said skeptical.

“Of course I do Dean. I love you,” the angel said simply. “You were having a nightmare and you were calling my name. Are you okay?”

“I am not sure. We just kissed Cas,” Dean was still stunned.

“I know Dean.” Cas said face still close to Dean’s. 

Dean stared intently into Cas’ blue eyes. “What the hell.” Dean blurted out and pulled the angel down into another kiss. Cas moaned against the human’s mouth. Dean pulled the angel down flesh to his chest and then rolled to the side so Castiel was lying next to him on the bed. Dean’s hands roamed over the trench coat as he attempted to relieve the angel of it. Once the trench coat was gone, the suit jacket followed close behind. Dean ran his hand over the smooth fabric of Cas’ white dress shirt. “Cas is this really happening or am I having a good dream for once.”

“It’s not a dream, Dean.” Cas whispered as he trailed his fingers across the human’s cheek.

Dean looked at the angel seriously, “Is this okay, Cas.” Dean said because he was worried he was taking advantage of his friend.

“It is more than okay.” Cas said and then seized Dean lips again. Dean carded his fingers through the angel’s dark locks. Castiel ran his fingers over Dean's stubbled jaw. Dean pulled back for air and looked at the angel as closely as he could in the darkness of the room.

"Cas maybe we should talk before this gets to out of hand." Dean took a deep breath and a frown took over his face. "It should bother me that your a guy. Why doesn't it bother me?" Dean said confused.

"Dean I'm an angel only my vessel is male. Also, I think you know why your attracted to this form but I won't force you into admitting anything about your sexuality Dean. You have such a beautiful soul." Castiel said with such feeling Dean felt himself fight back the tears that wanted to betray him.

"You've always thought better of me than I deserve." Dean said avoiding the gaze of the angel. Cas gently pulled Dean's face back up.

"You deserve more than you've received and better than I have given you. I've failed you so much." Sadness crept into Cas' voice.

"Without you Cas I would have given up a long time ago." Dean pulled Cas into a tight embrace and then whispered it the angel's ear, "I love you."

"Love you too." Cas replied and stroked Dean's back in slow circles. Such a human gesture but it felt so right to Castiel. Dean fell asleep like that in his angels arms. Castiel never felt so at home as he did in that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes and continues where they ended the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 1/4 Angst and 3/4 Pure Smut. Cas and Dean kinda caught me off guard. They wanted what they wanted and I let them have it. Turn back now if Smut is not your thing.

Dean awoke laying on his side, which was unusual since he normally woke up each morning on his stomach. He felt strong arms wrapped around him which made him open his eyes startled. There they were those gorgeous blue eyes of his angel. Last night came flooding back to Dean. The nightmare was a common event but waking up and kissing Cas was not. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

Castiel reached out and touched Dean’s cheek. “Your blushing Dean?” Cas said with questioning wonder. Dean ducked his head but Cas pulled his gaze back up to him. “Please don’t pull away from me now.” Cas pleaded with what Dean realized was fear.

Dean stared intently at the angel, “Sorry Cas just a little bashful that’s all…” Dean said as his cheeks reddened more. Castiel ran his fingers over Dean’s lips and the human leaned into the touch. He snuggled his face into Cas’ chest inhaling the angel’s minty scent. “But I think I could get used to waking up like this.” Dean admitted.

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” Cas smiled and ran his fingers down Dean’s jaw. “Don’t think I could bare if you rejected me.” Cas confessed. Dean put his finger over the angel’s lips and then put his forehead to the angel’s.

“I’m sorry I made you doubt me.” Dean laid his head on Cas’ chest and he nuzzled into the angel’s white dress shirt. “I never in my life thought I would be comfortable with this but feels so right.” Dean paused. “How do you feel about this?” Dean said with concern.

“I feel at home here touching you. I’ve never felt this peaceful before.” Cas pulled the human tighter to his chest. “Where do we go from here, Dean?” Castiel questioned.

Dean considered the angel for a moment, “We take it one moment at a time.” Dean smiled at the angel encouraging and intertwined his fingers with Cas’. “I can’t stop touching you,” Dean laughed.

“I feel the same, Dean” Cas confided.

Dean remembered the mission sanctioned by Gabriel. “What time is it?”

“9:30, we still have time.” Cas spoke softly.  
“Good, I don’t think I could force myself to get up if I tried. Can we pick up where we left off Cas last night?” Dean said hopeful.

“I see no reason why we can’t.” Cas replied. Dean barely let Cas finish his sentence before he was covering the angel’s lips with his own. Cas parted his lips and Dean took the invite exploring every inch of the angel’s mouth with his tongue. Castiel then fought his way into Dean’s mouth mimicking the moves that had just been used on him.

Dean pulled away to take a breath, “You learn quickly Cas.”

“Glad you noticed.” Castiel chuckled. “Let’s get back to kissing.”

“Bossy angel!” Dean chided.

“Stalling human!” the Castiel mocked. Dean laughed and pounced on top of the angel. He straddled Cas’ hips and ran his hand up the angel’s chest. He fingered at the buttons of Cas’ shirt and looked questioning at him. Cas answered by guiding Dean’s hand in unbuttoning his shirt. Dean ran his hand over the angel’s bare chest savoring the feel of bare skin under his palm.

Castiel tugged Dean’s shirt off in one quick fluid movement that made the human’s head spin. “Wow,” escaped Dean’s lips which made Cas chuckle. The human shut the angel up by kissing him and grinding his hips down letting him know just how happy he was to be there. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, which went straight to his dick. The angel bucked his hips up seeking friction and rubbing his erection against Dean’s thigh.

Dean unzipped the seraph’s pants and pulled both pants and boxers off Cas’ hips freeing his erection. Dean was surprised at the girth of the angel. He was staring until he realized Cas was watching him closely. Dean cleared his throat and blushed. Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean reverently. The angel unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled down his underwear revealing the human’s erection in kind. The angels took in the beautiful sight that was Dean and then he looked into those gorgeous green eyes asking silently, “what is next?”

Dean answered by wrapping his hand around Cas’ dick and squeezing gently causing the angel to gasp and moan. Those noises caused Dean’s heart to race. Dean wanted to dive in and make Cas feel good but he had to make sure the angel was okay with this. Dean was intimidated by the situation himself. He had never had sex with a man before but he knew what felt good for him. He looked down at his best friend, whose hair was mussed up and face was totally wrecked. Dean would not hurt Castiel no matter the context. “Cas we can stop if this is too far,” Dean said trying to fight his breathlessness. 

“No, Dean don’t stop. I want to experience everything with you.” Castiel said staring at Dean with lust blow eyes.

“Okay Cas just tell me what you want.” Dean said breathing heavy in the angel’s ear.

“Release with you.” Cas declared.

“Oh, I can handle that,” Dean said excited. He gripped his and Cas’ erection together and started stroking at a slow consistent pace. He wanted to take it slow their first time, even though they were pressed for time. He wanted to savor every sensation.

~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was feeling sensations he had never felt before. He had had sex with the reaper April but it never felt like this. He reasoned that it was because he loved Dean. The human’s beautiful green eyes were watching him carefully. He knew Dean was trying to gauge his reaction to every move he made. Cas needed to let Dean know that he was in charge and he trusted him.

“Dean you look stressed,” Cas said in-between moans. Dean slowed the pace so he could concentrate on a conversation.

“Cas, I’ve never been with a man before and you’re my best friend. I am afraid of messing this up,” Dean admitted looking away from the angel because he felt self-conscious.

Castiel pulled Dean’s face back to meet his. “I want those green eyes to stay on me otherwise Dean it’s all you. I trust you and your doing amazing so far by the way.” Cas said and stroked Dean’s face admiringly.

Dean smiled, “You trust me that much?” Cas answered with an eager moan and a thrust of his hips. Dean quickened the pace of his strokes and uttered, “I take that as a yes.” Dean captured the angels mouth biting and nipping at the blue-eyed angel’s chapped bottom lip. Dean felt the heat building in his lower abdomen. “Cas I’m close.”

Castiel moaned, “Me too.” Cas started thrusting against his hand and Dean followed his lead. The orgasm hit Dean harder than any he had ever had before.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean yelled.

“Dean.” Cas purred as they both spilled their release in Dean’s hand. Dean collapsed on top of the angel. They stayed tangled together basking in the euphoria.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chuck watched just enough to know that operation Destiel had already been successful without his intervention. Dean and Castiel never ceased to surprise him. Gabriel was going to be disappointed it was so easy but Chuck also knew the book was not closed. The angel and the hunter were not living happily ever after yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean fulfill the mission Gabriel set them to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a little fluff then things get hairy.

Even though Castiel could have used his grace to attend to his hygiene, he decided to take Dean up on his offer to join him in the shower. Cas did not want to overwhelm Dean so the angel kept his hands to himself.

Dean’s courage had escaped him, after his initial invitation to have Cas join him in the shower. He was standing there so close to the angel and all he could think about was running his hands all over him. Dean took a deep breath and willed his nerves to calm. Dean made eye contact with those gorgeous blue eyes and everything felt right. He placed his hand on Cas’ lower back and pulled him close. He took his other hand and ran it over the angel’s jaw. 

Castiel found himself pulled in close to Dean. The angel was so glad the human was not having second thoughts or rejecting him. Dean was stroking his jaw so affectionately that Cas felt himself go lightheaded. Castiel was alarmed that he was losing control of his vessel’s biological responses until he looked into Dean’s green eyes. He instantly felt at home and laid his head on Dean’s chest. “Love you,” Castiel said while rubbing his hand in circles on the human’s chest.

“Love you, Cas.” Dean said and kissed the angel’s forehead.

Sadly, they could not waste any more time. They showered and dressed quickly so they would be in time to spy on the meeting, at the portal, between the angels. Dean parked the Impala a mile away from the playground and they walked in. Cas and Dean crouched in the tree line shoulder to shoulder. The portal was still guarded by the purple haired teenager and the blond haired girl from the day before. There was still a few moments before noon and Dean felt his heart beat speed up. He looked at Cas, who was watching the playground closely. Dean had looked at the angels in profile so many times. He had never wanted to let the angel leave him before and now he did not think he could bare it. Time to get your head in the game, Dean told himself. He would not let his wondering mind get Cas killed.

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, when he spotted movement at the playground. Dean saw five men and eight women approaching the playground from all directions. The teen and the child watched them approach like statue centurions. They assembled in a half circle around the portal and waited. Dean found the whole thing creepy, like Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Cas looked at Dean and it was apparent the angel thought it was a strange scene also. 

The portal activated and Anael appeared with none other than Lucifer at his side. Dean had to stop himself from taking a loud intake of breath. Dean wanted to kill that bastard for so many reasons. Lucifer had killed Castiel more than once, his mother was still stuck in Apocalypse World, and Dean blamed Lucifer for that and much more. He knew that he needed to keep his emotions under control. Castiel’s face was screwed up in anger too. Dean touched Cas’ shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. The angel’s features relaxed and he nodded at Dean. 

“My freaky little minions, you better have good news for me!” Lucifer said threatening. He had his hand on his hips and his eyes flashed red briefly. The angels bowed their heads and remained silent. “Someone better start talking or I’m going to start dismembering.”

“Answer you Kings NOW!” Anael screamed. The angels head shot up.

A red haired angel with pale freckled skin stepped forward. “King we have discovered that Jack has accidently trapped himself in the apocalypse world in a failed attempt to save Mary Winchester.” The angel bowed her head and looked frightened.

“I that so, Miz.” Lucifer said mockingly. “I said good news. What else do you know?”

Staring at the ground Miz said, “Asmodeus has the archangel blade.”

“At least he needs an archangel to wield it.” Lucifer noticed the angel start to shake. “Miz!” Lucifer bellowed.

“It is rumored he has Gabriel.” Miz fell to her knees.

“That is impossible. I killed him with my own hands.” Lucifer shrieked.

“Apparently it did not stick.” Miz responded in a hushed tone.

Lucifer’s eyes went glowing red and Miz exploded in a cloud of blood and bone. The other angels gasped except Anael who did not react at all. “I want confirmation and I want Gabriel alive. You hear me and I want him yesterday. Next person to deliver news I do not want to hear ends up like Miz here. Just a bloody smear in the sandbox.” Lucifer was pacing back in forth in front of the assembled angels.

Anael stepped forward. “Go now and do as our King says and feel yourself blessed to live another day.” The angels ran away as though they were fleeing a wildfire. Lucifer and Anael returned to heaven through the portal. The purple haired teen and blond hair child stood there gawking for a few moments. Then the little blond angel used her grace to clean up the blood and went back to playing.

Castiel and Dean made their way back to the Impala. They sat there for a few moments before they found the will to speak. “Gabriel is not going to like this.” Cas said.

“No shit! I don’t like this either.” Dean replied.

“What do we do now Dean?” Castiel asked.

“We go back to the bunker and we do what we have to.” Dean said reaching out and grabbing the angel’s hand.

“Whatever it takes Dean.” Cas said squeezing Deans hand in confirmation.

Dean turned the key in the ignition and the Impala roared to life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chuck was sitting in the back of the Impala unseen. The time for him to make his presence know was fast approaching. He was not certain how Team Free Will would respond to him. Chuck looked at Cas and Dean holding hands and knew he had to keep his favorites safe. He just dreaded what it was going to be like with Gabriel. Another episode of Dr. Phil here Chuck comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need you guys input. Thanks for kudos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is still messing with Sam. Dean and Cas make it back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos and support. By the way I'm so excited about Scoobynatural next week that I can hardly contain myself.

Sam was riffling through the refrigerator trying to find something healthy for dinner. Since Dean made the last grocery run, it was going to be a challenge. Dean considered Sam's proclivity for healthy foods a sin in the house of Winchester. There was enough stuff to make a salad and Sam knew he could thank Cas for that. Even though Dean and Cas had a "profound bond", Cas still looked out for him which made Sam smile.

Sam turned with his hands full of stuff and was confronted by a face full of archangel. He nearly dropped everything in the floor and gave his best bitch face to Gabriel. "Hi Sammy!" Gabriel said giggling as Sammy pushed past him.

"It's Sam and stop sneaking up on me." Sam said half growling. The human kept his back to the angel while he started prepping his food in hopes Gabriel would get the message and go away. The archangel was not discouraged and came up to stand beside Sam.

"I hate to say I agree with your brother on anything but your love for rabbit food disturbs me." Gabriel said while unwrapping a candy bar and shoving it in his mouth. Sam let out a breath trying to keep his temper from rising.

"I don't have the benefit of the metabolism of an archangel. If I ate as much candy as you did I would have diabetes." Sam said without looking at Gabriel. Sam started slicing a tomato and turned to get a bowl and Gabriel was still right in his space. "Gabriel don't you have anything else more important to do than harass me?" Sam said with absolutely no humor in his voice.

"Am I making the moose uncomfortable?" the archangel said mirthful. Sam ignored the comment and stepped around Gabriel. "No snappy comeback Sam?"

"That is what you want and I'm not giving you that." Sam deadpanned and returned to the counter with a salad bowl.

"Hopefully I'll change your mind." Gabriel said as he abruptly walked out of the kitchen. Sam followed the archangel movements until he was completely out of sight. Sam had found Gabriel's actions toward him very confusing over the past few days. He'd always felt Gabriel was a dick with sick since of humor but he was guiltily starting to enjoy the attention. 

"What Is wrong with me?" Sam said to the empty kitchen.  
~~~~~~

Gabriel was greeted by Rowena's thick Scottish accent yelling at Ketch. "You'd think with all your fancy Men of Letters training you'd have found a solution already. Or are you stalling trying to betray us?" 

"Trapping the devil when he has the power of heaven behind him is not child's play. Secondly, I can't betray Gabriel because as you know I'm totally at his mercy." Ketch said acknowledging Gabriel's presence. Rowena turned toward Gabriel and flashed violet eyes at him.

"Why do you have your panties in a bunch? We've been through this numerous time. The human has to follow my orders to the letter. Now make yourself useful. I need a spell that will render the crates Asmodeus and hopefully the crate we put Lucifer in invisible to all but us. I need you to make the warding stronger on Lucifer's as well. Just in case." Gabriel said letting the authority of command slip into his voice. Rowena stood stone still for a moment as she fought the control of the witch's collar.

"Fine Gabriel! This is not over though." She walked away to carry out the archangel's orders even though it was apparent that she would rather rip Gabriel limp from limp.

Ketch watched everything unfold with interest and was still staring at Gabriel when the archangel noticed. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes Sir!" Ketch shrieked as if he'd been burned.

"The least little defiance of me is painful isn't it Ketch. Remember that." Gabriel said with heavy warning permeating his voice.

Gabriel sat down opposite Ketch at the library table and propped his feet up on the table. Popping a sucker in his mouth he let out a long exhale. He was considering checking in on Dean and Cas when he heard the heavy door of the bunker open. Dean came down the steps in the war room quickly followed by the angel. They stopped when they saw the archangel with their shoulders touching. Gabriel raised his eye brow as he noticed their finger tips touch as they almost clasped hands. Dean rubbed his fingers through his hair nervously.

When Gabriel made no move to speak Dean said, "Lucifer knows your alive but he has old info. He think Asmodeus has you still and he wants you alive. They know where Jack is, so it is safe to assume he's going to want your grace to attempt the spell."

"We can't let him get to Jack." Cas said angrily.

"Calm down brother. He won't. I have an idea but it is going to take some finesse." Gabriel said with a flourish. "We need to spread some misinformation. I need you two to send out a message that your looking for Ketch and Asmodeus. That your interested in finding out if they actually have me since you've heard rumors. We know that there are spies among the hunters. Lucifer won't look in your direction for me which should buy us some time." Gabriel explained.

"That's not a bad idea." Dean admitted regretfully. 

"Thanks Dean-o. Your stamp of approval is just what I need." Gabriel said sarcastically. "I've set Rowena to make a box we can at least contain Lucifer in for a while. I will deal with him." Gabriel ended with an angry look on his face.

"Gabriel, there is a second problem. Anael has been made his queen. She could become a problem." Castiel informed the archangel.

"Anael... really... she was a nobody. However what I do know she is cunning. What to do?" Gabriel seemed to be talking to himself.

"Well, my son I think we waste no more time and draw Lucifer out." said a voice that was not Dean, Cas or Gabriel.

"Chuck?" Dean said stunned.

Gabriel turned around to face the voice. There stood Chuck wearing black jeans, a Zeppelin shirt and a red leather jacket. He looked more grey than the last time the boys saw him.

"Well... well look who it is. My absentee father coming to save the day. Why don't you go back to whatever corner of the universe you were hiding in and let the people who actually care work this out." Gabriel said with fire in his voice.

"Gabe, I..." Chuck tried to say but the archangel cut him off.

"You will call me Gabriel. It is the name you gave and you can take the time to say it. If you need me I'll be in the basement making sure Rowena is doing what I told her if you need me brother and you too Dean." Gabriel said to Cas and Dean and completely ignoring his father.

Cas and Dean looked at Chuck and he shrugged. "Here we go again." Chuck said. "Hello Castiel and Dean." Chuck moved closer so he made sure only Cas and Dean heard him. "I am happy for you two."

"What?" Dean said both scared and confused.

"Dean, remember I'm God." Chuck took off his jacket and put it on the back of one of the chairs at the war room table. "Just can't believe it took you guys this long. I was about to jump in and help Gabriel with his Project Destiel as he called it. By the way guys he knows you two are finally together. He is very perceptive." Chuck leaned against the table.

"Your happy about me and Cas?" Dean questioned.

"Of course. You two are made for one another." Chuck said like it was obvious. "Please tell me your going to tell Sam right away. He has been waiting for this for years."

"Tell me what Chuck?" Sam was carrying a bowl of salad and I beer. "Thanks for coming to help by the way." Sam was always more accepting of Chuck where Dean always had anger and felt abandoned by God.

"Sam... me and Cas..." Dean trailed off as he grasped the angels hand and entwined their fingers.

"Finally!" Sam sat down his food and beer and crossed the room. He paused in front of Dean for a moment. Smiled and then embraced Dean while patting him on the back. Next Sam pulled Cas into a hug that at first looked uncomfortable but Cas soon smiled and hugged Sam back. "I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to stage an intervention."

"Me too." Chuck chimed in. Sam looked at Chuck questioningly. "It is a big reason I brought Cas back so many times. These two need each other in every possible way."

Dean was blushing but still holding on to the angel like he was his anchor.

"I need a beer." Dean headed to the kitchen dragging Cas with him.

Sam watched them leave with a smile on his face. "Chuck, does Gabriel know your here?"

"Yes and he is pissed" Chuck said bluntly. Sam seemed surprised by God's language but he didn't comment on it.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Sam questioned.

"Sadly, I guess another Dr. Phil session." Chuck said chuckling sadly. "I have really messed up with my kids."

"Yeah but you can still try to make things right. It won't be easy but I think you owe Gabe an apology and an explanation." Sam said matter of fact.

"Dean is still mad at me but I didn't expect him not to be. Not only have I hurt Dean but so did his father. I feel Dean lays the blame for all of it at my feet." Chuck said tiredly. "I'll have to do something there too or we'll never be able to work together to stop the second apocalypse." Chuck said to Sam. Sam nodded and Chuck sat down at the war room table, pushed his thumbs into his eyes, and let out a long breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Gabriel and Chuck have it out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Chuck have word. We find out something big and earth shattering too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am collaborating with someone to write a song for their fic and my muse has been going on benders without me. Basically I'm apologizing if more time transpires between chapters than normal but I'm still committed.

Chuck wandered slowly into the bowls of the bunker in search of his son, Gabriel. When he stopped ever so often to search a room, he would fidget and wring his hands. This was not acting human as he did when he was the profit. Chuck was becoming more human and this condition he needed to hide. His problems did not need to be on his boys’ minds. By his boys, he meant Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel. He was caring so much, he was gradually becoming human but he would worry about that tomorrow.

He finally came across Gabriel standing outside the dungeon. He was observing Rowena who was carving ruins into a large crate. She was muttering curses and threats at Asmodeus who was in a crate right next to the one she was working on. Chuck let out a snicker because of the scene. “What part of FUCK OFF CHUCK do you not understand?” Gabriel said blasphemous without even turning around to face Chuck.

“Son…” Chuck stuttered. This made Gabriel turn and look at Chuck suspiciously. Chuck took a deep breath and steadied his gaze on the archangel. “I’m a horrible father. You and your brothers and sisters deserved more than an absentee father. I let you, Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael down the most. You were my first born and I was selfish.”

“Such easy words from a being I haven’t seen it a couple thousand years.” Gabriel made a step toward his father. Chuck rocked back onto the balls of his feet feeling anxiety. “These damn human emotions”, Chuck thought to himself, can be maddening. “Where were you when my brothers ran me from heaven? I have wondered the earth for millennia trying to find somewhere to belong. So excuse me if a few of your empty words don’t make me all fuzzy inside.” Gabriel walks off leaving Chuck wringing his hand and staring at his feet.

Chuck was so distracted that he did not take note of the witch approaching him. “Chuck.” Rowena whispered and Chuck noticeably startled. “Sorry deary… didn’t mean to scare you. Long time no see.” Rowena cooed. 

“Hello Rowena, I see you released your bindings.” Chuck stated.

“Yes, but now your harebrained son has me under his control.” Rowena whined and pouted at Chuck. She cocked her head examining the deity before her. “Something is different about you.” Rowena advanced on Chuck and ghosted her fingers up Chucks arm. “I’m not sure what it is but it is hot, Chuck.” Rowena said swaying her hips.

Chuck could not help the smile that snuck up on his face. “Your still one of my guilty pleasures.” Chuck purred. “Excuse me Rowena but I still have to try to apologize to my son if he’ll ever give me a chance.” Chuck said sidestepping Rowena.

Chuck made his way upstairs and found Cas and Dean sitting in the library close together talking quietly to one another. “Have you seen Gabriel?” Chuck said interrupting their conversation.

“He came through muttering something about and a quote, ‘I’d like to cram an apology up his ass!’ Guess he is not very happy with you. Sorry.” Dean said with a hint of empathy and Chuck noticed it. Maybe Dean did not hate him as bad as he thought.

Chuck sat down across from them. “Castiel do you hate me, too?” Chuck was looking at the table as if it might answer. He felt cold dread seep up his spine. He was torturing himself because he knew he deserved it.

“I don’t hate you. I was just disappointed in you. I scoured the earth and heavens looking for you. Raphael told me you were dead but I did not believe him. Then Sam and Dean talked to Joshua in heaven and he told us you thought it was not your problem. Emotions were so new to me then, that they overcame me. I was angry, sad and I gave up. I went on a bender and nearly let Sam and Dean down going up against the Whore of Babylon. Then I swallowed all those souls from purgatory, declared myself God and let the leviathan lose upon the Earth. It made me realize just how hard your position was. I forgave you a long time ago but you are going to have to redeem yourself to the others. I am sorry to say.” Castiel finished and Chuck finally made eye contact with him.

“I am so sorry for everything Naomi did to you. She thought you were flawed but you were better than they were. I am proud of you. My plan was for you to save the righteous man because I knew you would do what was right for humanity. I need to tell you something Castiel and since you and Dean are together I think you’d be okay with him knowing, right?” Chuck asked because he did not want to offend his one son that did not hate him.

“I hide nothing from Dean… not anymore.” Dean grasped Cas’ hand on the table. Chuck looked at the gesture and a smile, that reached his eyes, graced his face.

“Castiel is not your original name. I originally named you Cassiel. I created you when I conceived the idea of humanity at the very dawn of time. You were to be their shepherd.” Chuck paused wringing his hands.

“I was a relatively low level angel, how was I supposed to be the shepherd of humanity?” Cas asked incredulously.

“You were originally an archangel.” Chuck dropped the bombshell and waited for the fallout. Dean and Cas’ mouths dropped open and they sat speechless. Chuck decided to continue, “When Lucifer went off the rails I became afraid that he would come after you since he hated humanity so much. You were not know to anyone but me. I thought about returning you to the source of creation but you were so beloved to me. Therefore, I downgraded you and snuck you into the ranks of the new angels. When you reached Dean in hell, I was glad my plans were fulfilled. You Castiel, you are the angel of humanity and Dean you are the most righteous man and finally you are together. With everything I have gotten wrong, at least I did one thing right.”

“Cas was an archangel.” Dean sputtered. Castiel just stared at Chuck as if he had three heads.

“I’ll give you two a while to take in what I’ve told you. I going to go find Gabriel so he can give me another tongue-lashing.” Chuck said with guilt evident in his voice.

Cas stands and puts his hand on his father’s shoulder. “Thank you for your honesty and good luck with Gabriel. I mean that.” Castiel released his shoulder and let Chuck pass.

“This is fucked up.” Chuck heard Dean mutter as he walked away.

Chuck finally found Gabriel in the garage sitting on the hood of Baby. Chuck was glad Dean did not know because he would be livid. “Gabriel can you just give me a chance?”

“Go way!” Gabriel spat staring daggers at Chuck.

“No, Gabriel not until you hear me out.” Chuck said making a few tentative steps toward the Impala and his son.

“Give me one good reason I should.” Gabriel sneered and slid off the car and advanced on Chuck slowly.

“I don’t have an answer that you’re going to like. The only thing I can say is I created you and I love you.” Chuck said fighting his urge to fidget.

Gabriel tilted his head and considered his father. “It is not a good reason but whatever. Say what you got to say.”

“I abandoned you and I don’t deserve your forgiveness. You took a lot of crap from your brothers and I am sorry I was not there for you. I want to help now even if you feel it is too late.” Chuck offered holding his hands out to the archangel as a sign of a kind of surrender.

“You have an angle don’t you? You always do.” Gabriel accused.

“No angle I just want to fix things the best I can. Heaven, hell, Earth and alternate dimensions need to be put to rights.” Chuck said taking another step toward Gabriel.

“When it is all over said and done are you going to expect me to become your obedient slave of a son?” Gabriel said with hostility rising in his voice again.

“No you are free now and forever. You have earned that.” Chuck looked Gabriel in the eye to show him he was serious.

“Alright Pops. I am not saying I have forgiven you but I will work with you. You better keep your word though.” Gabriel warned.

“I promise, son.” Chuck reached out his hand for a very human gesture. Gabriel looked at Chuck curiously and then accepted his father’s handshake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean make promises to each other and the bunker gets an ear full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrangled my muse back for this chapter. She insisted on some smut so warning smut ahead in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for all the support.

Cas and Dean sat hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder at the bar in the kitchen. They both had hot coffee in hand and were quietly murmuring to each other when Gabriel and Chuck walked in. Since the looks on the faces of the two celestial beings did not indicate a Biblical smack down was forthcoming, Dean said, "Are you guys on speaking terms now?"

"We've called a truce for all our mutual benefit. However Pops is still on my shit list." Gabriel declared sneering.

Dean ventured a glance at Chuck who was rolling his eyes at Gabriel but otherwise looked in good humor. "What my very eloquent son meant is that we are going to put aside our differences and try to fix this mess."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said with his coffee cup already halfway to his mouth. He took a big swig and leaned in absently to Cas' shoulder. Cas smiled and laid the side of his head on Dean's shoulder briefly. The archangel was watching all this with what could only be described as childish glee on his face.

"So, Dean-o do I need to give the "you hurt my brother and I'll drag you back to hell" speech or are we good?" Gabriel said with just a hint of seriousness intertwined in his sarcastic humor.

"Gabriel, Cas can take care of himself as you are aware." Dean said looking at the archangel as if he was contemplating drawing angel banishing sigil and blasting the archangel away. "You haven't been the ideal brother you know. When he tried to rescue us from the TV hell you zapped us into you banged him up pretty good. I haven't forgotten that nor will I, so save your speech." Dean finished and put his arm around Cas. The angel leaned into the touch and eyed Gabriel seriously.

"Gabriel, I think we have more important things to discuss than you nosing into my relationship with Dean." Castiel said turning up the sass. "So get it together Gabe." Cas got up and Dean followed. As they exited the kitchen, Dean threaded his fingers through Cas'.

"Gabriel let them be. They need time to become comfortable with the new development in their relationship. Your prodding could undo their progress. I know you want them together as much as I do, so go easy." Chuck advised.

"Fine dad but I do this under duress." Gabriel huffed. The archangel opened the freezer and got a half of a gallon of ice cream out. Gabriel sat at the bar watching Chuck shift uncomfortable from one foot to the other. "We really are a strange family" The archangel started eating the ice cream straight from the container looking forlorn.

*****  
Cas and Dean ended up in Dean's room. Cas had shed his trench coat, suit jacket and tie immediately and laid down on the bed next to Dean. The angel laid his head on Dean's chest and wrapped his arm around the human's waist. "Cas, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas whispered against Dean's chest. Castiel lifts his head up and looks into Dean's gorgeous green eyes, "Really I'm good because I finally have you."

"Aw, your making me feel all warm and fuzzy Cas." Dean said ghosting his hand down Cas' side.

"Don't be sarcastic with me." Cas chided.

Dean breathed in a large breath, "Actually, honesty it's true." Dean looked into those beautiful blue eyes and felt warmth spread all over his body. "Promise me you'll never leave me behind again Cas."

"I promise, Dean" Cas said it like a prayer and then chastely kissed Dean. When Cas pulled back, Dean wrapped his hand around the back of the angel's head and pulled him in for a much more intense kiss. Dean ran his tongue along Cas' lips requesting entrance and the angel gladly let him in. When Dean pulled back for oxygen, Cas' pupils were blown and one of the angel's rare smiles graced his face. "I've never felt this way before." Castiel said reverently.

"Tell me how you feel. Describe it to me." Dean said while carding his fingers through Cas' already unkempt dark hair.

"I feel like I belong. I feel whole when I am with you. All my broken bits have come back together to form something better than I was before and you are the reason." Cas said each word slowly and deliberately.

"Cas, I love you." Dean said placing a kiss on top of the angel's messy head of hair. 

"Love you" Cas whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear. The angel sat up and turned toward Dean, "I need you to promise me the same that you won't go where I can't follow."

"Never by choice, I promise." Dean said stoking Cas' cheek. Dean pulled Cas down on top of his chest and into a kiss. Cas was the first to pull back from the kiss but he immediately attack Dean's neck with gentle nibbles and kisses. "Should we really do this with your father and brother in the bunker?" Dean asked.

"Who cares?" Cas said attacking Dean's neck with renewed vigor. "Besides by their own omission they want us together." Cas said before seizing Dean's lips for a quick fierce kiss.

"That doesn't mean they want to hear us have sex." Dean countered. 

Cas was unbuttoning Dean's flannel shirt like a man on a mission. "They know where the door is." Cas declared. Dean's flannel and t-shirts were off quickly. Dean was unbuttoning Cas' dress shirt while the angel ran his hands over Dean's bare chest. Dean raised up to pull Cas' dress shirt off and kissed along the angel's jaw. Dean rolled them so Cas lay on his back on the bed and then he straddled the angel's thigh.

"So my angel, what would you like us to do?" Dean said with his hands on each of Cas' shoulders. Cas stared up into those green eyes that he had been enamored with since he laid eyes on them in hell all those years ago.

"I trust you." Cas declared. Dean could not hide the wonder from his face. They had been through so much together, both good and bad. They had been both friends and adversaries through the years. All that long hard road led them here and Dean wouldn't change a thing.

Dean slowly ran his hand over Cas' chest to his stomach and along his sharp hip bones. Dean slipped his fingers inside Cas' waistband teasing the skin underneath. Dean moved on to unbuckled Cas' belt and unzipped his pants. Dean looked into the angel's eyes to make sure he was still on-board. "Cas you okay?" Dean asked and caressed the angel's cheek.

"Yes, Dean. Please don't stop." Cas said pulling Dean down for a kiss. Cas raised up his hips so Dean could pull off his pants. Cas' erection was very noticeable through the thin material of his boxers. Dean pulled off his jeans and threw them in the floor without much consideration. Dean cupped his hand over Cas ever growing bulge and smiled at Cas.

"Looks like you are already starting to enjoy yourself." Dean said smirking.

"I'm not the only one." Cas said looking at the tent in Dean's boxers.

"Touche" Dean said as he laid down on Cas touching from ankle to neck. Cas ran his hand down Dean's side to his waist and then reached between them palming Dean's erection. Dean crawled down Cas and started scooting the angel's boxers down his hips slowly and gently. He knew that Cas wasn't breakable but he felt the need to take everything in and savor every moment he had with his angel. 

Once Dean had Cas' dick free he knew what he wanted to do. He licked from the base of the angel's cock to the tip slowly. Dean kept his eyes on Cas' the whole time watching for any sign it was too much. Cas just looked at him adoringly. Dean took this as encouragement and slid his lips down Cas' shaft until it touched the back of his throat. Cas wiggled and let out quite a filthy moan which made Dean smile around Cas' dick. Dean quickened the pace when all of a sudden he felt Cas' hand grip his thigh. "Dean" Cas said in a breathy wrecked voice. Dean pull off completely.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked afraid Cas wasn't enjoying himself.

"I'm perfect Dean." Cas said in a voice that Dean thought sounded like the angel was high. "I'm close and I want us the find release together."

"Okay Cas. Love you." Dean said watching Cas smile deliriously. Dean took his thumb and smeared it through his precum and Cas'. Then taking both of them in hand he started out slow and graduated to a brutal pace. They both were quite vocal at this point and Dean couldn't help smiling thinking about the ear full they were probably giving the rest of the bunker's inhabitants.

Cas was thrusting into Dean's hand and making beautiful noises. Dean quickened the pace and he was close. "Cas I'm close. Come for me my angel." It was enough to send Castiel over the edge with Dean's name on his lips. Dean followed just a couple strokes later. "Cas... Cas... love you so much." Dean said high on the euphoria.

"Love you too Dean" Cas laid there watching Dean with a blissed out expression. Dean grabbed his t-shirt from the floor to clean up there mess. Dean laid down as close to Castiel as he could. The angel pulled Dean up on his chest into an embrace and Dean was soon fast asleep. Castiel listened to Dean breath and just basked in the happiness he thought he'd never have.

******

Gabriel, Chuck, and Sam were sitting at the library tables. Gabriel had a dozen doughnuts in front of him but he had abandoned them. Sam was managing to look both red and green and Chuck was smiling and softly laughing at their responses. "They could at least try to be quiet about it." Gabriel complained. Sam said nothing but swallowed audibly and redoubled his efforts to concentrate on the book he had in his hand.

Chuck smiled at his son, "You wanted them together. Maybe you should be careful what you wish for." 

Gabriel jumped up, "I'm going to check on Rowena's progress in the dungeon and hopefully I'll be out of ear shot."

"Sam I thought you were okay with their relationship." Chuck inquired.

"I am but that doesn't mean I want to hear it. He is my brother and it's weird." Sam said like he was a five year old.

Chuck tilted his head back and laughed heartily. "There is never a dull moment with you Winchesters."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is being a hand full!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Gabriel & Chuck, I love them so much!

When Gabriel found Rowena she was leaning against the wall admiring her work. "It should hold Lucifer at least temporarily. Long enough to snatch some of his grace and then the box will work even better. He'll be weak and near human." Rowena spoke like she couldn't wait for Lucifer to be confined in a trap of her own making. Her need for revenge against him outweighed her fear of him.

"With Dad on board I'm a little less worried but it's good to have something concrete in place in case my spaz of a father disappears again." Gabriel sounded annoyed.

"What's got your feathers all ruffled?" Rowena asked with gleeful voice. She had mixed feelings about Gabriel and hearing that he was annoyed kinda made her happy. Once she found his sarcasm and wit charming now she just found it annoying and wanted to stab him in the eye.

"Just a millennia of disdain for a father who abandoned me. Guess I'll have to suck it up and get past it though if we're ever gonna fix this mess we gotten ourselves into." Gabriel sounded tired.

"I like Chuck. I think he is handsome." Rowena cooed.

"First of all, Eww! Second of all of course you do, he's God he has unlimited power and you're a power whore." Gabriel said exasperated.

"Now, now Gabriel there's no need for name-calling. I think you're just jealous because I don't have a thing for you anymore." Rowena said pointing a finger at the archangel.

"For the love of Chuck, Rowena. Is that big head of yours ever gonna deflate. Not everyone is madly in love with you." The archangel turned to leave.

"You just keep telling yourself that darling" Rowena said sickly sweet.

"You can fuck off to Rowena" Gabriel left the room stomping furiously. 

********

Chuck sat in the war room eyeing Ketch. He never been fond of the creature who was just a few steps above a demon of the pit. He was proud of Gabriel for turning Ketch into a tool for Team Free Will. He'd probably have dropped him in a black hole but this was more useful and strategic. Chuck pulled his son's box of doughnuts toward himself and indulged in one of his favorite human delights. Now if he only had a bottle of beer he be right at home.

Sam had gone out for a run. Chuck suspected Sam was just trying to find a reason to leave the bunker in order to save himself from anymore noises coming from Dean's room. Chuck laughed to himself. Sam, having a brother like Dean who was know for his sexual conquests, was kind of a prude. 

Chuck heard footsteps coming toward him from the depths of the bunker and knew it was his son. Gabriel paused in the doorway. "Stealing my doughnuts I see." Gabriel said like a greedy child.

"Never could teach you and your brothers the importance of sharing. Rowena have everything under control?" Chuck asked as if he didn't already know.

"She has the box warded decently. You better watch out for that one. She has her eye on you. Think she might want to be my stepmother." Gabriel shook like he had the chills and had a look of disgust plastered on his face.

"I know. Don't worry I haven't fallen that far." Chuck said too honestly without thinking.

"What do you mean fallen." Gabriel asked with curiosity and weariness.

"Don't worry about it. Forget I said anything." Chuck evaded.

"Uh... no... spill Dad. No more of your veiled statements. Tell me what is going on." Gabriel said annoyed.

"I've lost some of my power. Not a lot but enough. Biggest side effect is human emotions and they are a bitch!" Chuck sounded angry but at who was anyone's guess.

"Huh, who would have thought. Big bad God isn't infallible anymore." Gabriel said sounding happy.

"Don't get too excited because I have more power than you can imagine, still. I'll get this mess taken care of, it'll just take more strategy." Chuck said trying to sound confident but that human nervousness was breaking through.

"We'll see Dad." Gabriel said watching Chuck fidget nervously. Gabriel walked over to Chuck and grabbed a doughnut. "It's nice to know that even you have bad days."

"We all have bad days, what matters is what we do with them." Chuck said thoughtfully.

"How poetic, Chuck." Gabriel said churlish. "I need a distraction. I'm going to go bug Sam." 

"He's going to end up banishing you if your not careful." Chuck warned. Gabriel grinned and Chuck knew that his son wanted Sam's attention. When he got it Chuck wasn't sure Gabriel would know what to do with it.

********

Sam was running down a dirt trail through the forest. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze blowing through the trees. Sam loved the rush of endorphins from the exercise. He had felt so cramped in the bunker with all their illustrious guests. 

Now out in the open he could finally think. He was so happy for his brother and Cas but it would take time for him to get accustomed to the PDA. Having Chuck back was great. Who wouldn't want God on their side. Gabriel on the other hand was really starting to drive him crazy. He didn't know what the archangel's deal was but he was freaking him out.

Sam stopped to tie his shoe. He could smell the rich aroma of the damp earth and moss. It set him at ease and caused him to become lost in thought.

"Hi there Moose!" Gabriel shouted at Sam it seemed out of thin air. It startled Sam so bad he fell on his ass.

"Damn it Gabriel!" Sam cursed. He picked up a clump of moss and threw it at the archangel. "Why are you being such an asshole?!"

"Aww Sammy. I know you find me charming." Gabriel said laughing at Sam.

"It's Sam and no I don't." Sam said clinching his teeth.

"The more you argue the more I don't believe you." Gabriel chuckled. He really was enjoying torturing Sam.

"Gabriel go back to the bunker before I do something impetuous." Sam warned.

"Big word, your such nerd. Fine Sam. Enjoy the rest of your run Samsquatch." Gabriel disappeared. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and thought "what in the world is wrong with him." Sam continued his run chasing the sunset.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with Chuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fired up after watching 13x18. Just wow. Hope you enjoy this update.

Dean was sitting bleary eyed at the kitchen table, drinking a huge cup of black coffee. He was doing his best to keep the look annoyance off his face as Sam prattled on and on about Gabriel. "Dude, he is being super weird. He is like semi stalking me or something. I was running last night and he showed up out of no where. What should I do Dean?" Sam asked.

"You could stop talking for one. It's to early for this shit!" Dean said and took a huge gulp of coffee.

"Seriously come on Dean!" Sam whined.

"Fine, you can either ignore him or confront him. I vote ignore him because we know he is a dick. No matter what you do he's probably not going to stop." Dean said honestly.

Chuck walked into the kitchen at that moment with a grin on his face. "Sam, I agree with Dean. He is feeding off your reactions and maybe if he doesn't get a reaction he will back off." Chuck paused for a moment and seemed to consider the subject more. "I wish you luck." Chuck said as though he suddenly thought there may be more to the situation but he wasn't willing to enlighten Sam yet.

Chuck walked away and immediately started gathering together ingredients to cook breakfast. Sam and Dean didn't bat an eye at this because it wouldn't be the first time God made breakfast for them. The last time had featured Chuck making them pancakes while he explained why he wouldn't apologize to Lucifer. Dean thought to himself, "man our lives are weird!"

Things were quiet for a moment. Sam seemed to be considering his options. Sam looked up at his brother and decided to change the subject. "Where is Cas?"

"He gone to collect items for the spell to open the portal. Chuck and Gabriel feel we will soon have to make a move to capture Lucifer. Once we have him we feel it would be best to get Jack and Mom as soon as possible and not leave time for things to sour." Dean seemed on edge. Sam didn't know if it was because of the uncertainty of the plan, Cas' absence or both.

Sam felt his own shoulders tense. They were really going to do this. "Anything I can do in the meantime?" Sam inquired.

"Not until Cas is back. He should be back this evening." Dean said sounding forlorn.

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah Sammy, it's just hard to be separated from Cas. After all these years to finally be together, it's hard to let him out of my sight. Don't know if I could handle it if anything happened to him." Dean seemed to be studying the coffee in his cup.

"He'll be fine I'm sure. Dean, I know I've said this already but I'm happy for you two. Cas is my best friend and your my brother and I love you both." Sam said heartfelt.

"Okay Sam... enough with the chick flick moment." Dean reached over and mussed up Sam's hair. "Just wish Cas would have let me come with him." Dean frowned and started studying the contents of his cup again.

Chuck came over to the table and looked at Dean thoughtfully, "Castiel has been around for millennia but he never became his true self until he found you Dean. If it's in my power I shall make sure you have plenty of time together." Chuck seemed to let his mind wonder after that statement.

Chuck was pulled back by Dean shaking his shoulder and saying, "Chuck... Chuck.... you in there?"

"Yes... sorry. Guess I was wool gathering." Chuck said not sounding all that coherent.

"What do you mean in your power? Your God don't you have unlimited power?" Dean stared at Chuck imploring him to answer. Chuck just stared back like a deer in the headlights. "Chuck what are you not telling us?" Dean demanded.

"It's complicated." Chuck said as he started to fidget.

"When are things not. Just tell us." Sam said more gently than Dean.

"After Amara and I left, she decided that she wanted to try her hand at creation. It did something to me and her. I've lost some of my power but not enough to be a problem really. At least not right now. The biggest thing is I've become more human in my characteristics. I'm experiencing human emotions." Chuck explained.

"Sounds like when Cas was low on mojo." Dean hypothesized.

"Yes... it is comparable." Chuck admitted.

"Should we worry about this?" Sam said already sounding worried. Chuck seemed reluctant to answer and continued to fidget. Sam realized that Chuck resembled more Chuck the human profit and not Chuck the almighty God at this moment. Sam found that very unsettling.

Chuck finally answered with anxiety evident in his voice, "Not at the moment. I'm fine for now."

"This is definitely going to come back to bite us in the ass." Dean said sitting back down at the table and resumed examining the probably cold coffee in his cup.

Chuck couldn't hold back a laugh. "I missed you Winchesters and your way with words." A few minutes later Chuck was serving bacon, scrambled eggs and waffle with plenty of syrup. Sam mumbled something about cholesterol and Dean shot him a murderous look.

"If I have to deal with Apocalypse take two then I'm going to have bacon. Besides it would be rude to refuse the breakfast God made us." Dean said trying to keep a serious face but failing. By the end he had this stupid grin on his face. Sam tried to look reprimanding but he failed too and started laughing.

Chuck watched the brothers interaction with amusement. This is why he came back. He came back to save this. Chuck found himself in a bacon eating contest with Dean. He finally tapped out because he didn't want to see the elder Winchester puke but he could have taken him.

Sam started to wonder where his stalker of an archangel was. "Chuck, where is Gabriel?"

"Last I checked he was arguing with Rowena in her room. FYI they have a past. Well she knew him as Loki and apparently he ditched her for a 'bar wench'" Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. God just made air quotes. "He should be occupied for a while Sam, if you need some Gabriel free time." Chuck added. 

Sam shook head thinking just how weird this whole thing was. "Thanks Chuck. I'm going to shower."

"I'm going to the firing range. I can't just sit around. If Cas comes back before I'm done tell him where I am." Dean requested of Chuck.

"No problem Dean. Go blow off some steam." Chuck said as he started to clean up the mess from breakfast.

Just as Dean crossed the threshold of the kitchen there was a loud explosion from the depths of the bunker. Gabriel's voice unnaturally reverberated down the halls, "Asmodeus has escaped!" Dean looked back over his shoulders to see Chuck on his heels.

"Well shit! Alright Chuck it's time to put evil Colonel Sanders down" Dean proclaimed.

"I am right behind you Dean. It's time for the last Prince of Hell to die." Chuck said with more power in his voice than Dean had heard out of God ever.

"Alright then. Let's do this." Dean said as he raced down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for cliff hanger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus has escaped. Bunker is on lockdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos comments and support. :)

Sam had just taken off his shirt in preparation to shower when he heard the explosion. He ran out in the hall to hear Gabriel’s magically enhanced voice ringing through the bunker, “Asmodeus has escaped!” Sam stood frozen for a moment and uttered, “Well shit!” He looked up and saw Chuck and Dean approaching.

“Bro come on… here is an angel blade… let’s go!” Dean yelled as he pushed past with Chuck throwing an angel blade at Sam as if it was an afterthought. Sam looked at his naked chest and shrugged. “No time… Fuck it!” Sam hissed to himself and followed quickly behind the short but determined form of Chuck.

Dean stopped at the electrical room and flipped the switch to put the bunker on lockdown. The room immediately plunged into darkness, which filled Sam with dread. This conjured up memories and Dean when he was a Demon chasing Sam around the bunker with a hammer. A few short seconds later, the red emergency lights came on and the ominous sound of the lockdown siren rang throughout the bunker. It set every nerve Sam had on edge.

“Chuck can you sense if the warding is at full power?” Sam asked trying to hold back his anxiety and grasping at anything that might settle him.

Chuck closed his eyes and after a second and said, “Yes Sam, but there is no guarantee that it will actually keep him from escaping.” When Chuck reopened his gorgeous watery blue eyes, there was definite worry in them, which made knots form in Sam’s stomach. If God was worried, they were absolutely in for a wild ride.

“Well let’s get the bastard before he has the chance to get out.” Dean said gruffly. Chuck nodded his agreement and Sam held up his angel blade as a sign that he was on board and ready.

As they rounded the corner leading to the dungeon they noticed, smoke billowing, which soon made it very difficult to see. Next thing Sam knew, he was colliding into someone who was not Chuck or Dean. “Well… well… Sammy, my… my… how very muscular you are.” Gabriel's flirtatious voice came from the lump he had bumped into.

“It’s not the time for that!” Sam said exasperated. 

“When is the time Samuel?” Gabriel purred.

“Gabriel!” Sam warned in a low growl.

“You two knock it off and focus. We have a prince of hell running lose in our home. You two need to stow your crap.” Dean lectured. Sam made an utterance as if he meant to say more but Dean held up his hand to stave off any more argument. Chuck gave Gabriel a warning hand on the shoulder just in case he decided to argue.

Rowena’s voice came from ahead of Gabriel, “You boys need to get your priorities straight.”

Once they made their way into the dungeon Chuck swiped his hand through the air and the smoke immediately started to dissipate. “That’s a nice trick.” Dean interjected. When the smoke cleared, what had been the crate holding Asmodeus was splintered pieces and charred.

“Shouldn’t the devils trap have held him back?” Sam queried.

“Asmodeus is not your run of the mill demon, Sam.” Gabriel said without any signs of his formal playfulness.

“Chuck can you sense if he is still in the bunker?” Dean asked hopeful.

“He is still in the bunker but he is no longer in this room.” Chuck seemed to have lost some of his previous ferocity but he still seemed to be on board.

“Alright… Sam, Rowena and Gabriel you take the east wing of the bunker and Chuck and I will take the West and work our way to the war room. Let’s hope we find him before we get there or we may just have a prince of hell roaming Lebanon, Kansas.” Dean said.

“The amount of time that he has been in that warded crate should have weakened him. That should give us some advantage if we find him before he regains strength.” Rowena volunteered.

“How did he get out in the first place?” Sam asked not really expecting to get an answer.

“He had that crate made so he was familiar with the placement of the warding. If I were to guess he knew a weak place in the warding and has been concentrating on exploiting it until he managed to damage it.” Rowena un-expectantly offered.

“Well as a prize I am going to stab him in the face.” Dean hissed. “He captured Cas and has tried to thwart all our efforts to retrieve Jack and Mom. It's time to pay up.” Dean was becoming angrier with every word.

“Calm yourself Dean. Your anger makes you rash which will serve Asmodeus an advantage.” Chuck advised.

“Okay let’s go find him.” Sam said because they had done enough talking.

Dean and Chuck searched their end of the bunker and Dean had to admit Chuck was good. He made sure they both did not have the same blind spots at the same time. He kept himself as well as Dean covered. He still thought the man was a dick but he was gaining a little respect for him. He was not going to admit it aloud though. Dean tensed when he heard loud noises coming from the armory. Dean motioned for Chuck to follow him and Chuck quickly complied. When they got there the place from mess. “He’s looking for something.” Chuck hypothesized.

Dean held up the archangel blade. “I would imagine he is looking for this. Too bad for him I’m not that stupid.” There was a loud crash and screaming coming from the library. Dean ran like the wind with Chuck hot on his heels.

The scene when Dean arrived made his blood run cold. Rowena was unconscious crumpled on the floor. Gabriel was being held against the wall by Asmodeus’ magic and Sam was on the floor in front of the prince of hell. It was apparent that the demon was about to deliver a fatal blow to his brother. Many things happened at once. Chuck threw a magical blow from across the room at Asmodeus that knocked him off balance freeing Gabriel. Dean threw the archangel blade to Gabriel who was within striking distance. Gabriel protectively stood over Sam wielding the archangel blade at Asmodeus.

“You don’t have it in you Gabriel. You’ve always been a disappointment of an angel and that won’t change now.” Asmodeus angrily jeered at the archangel.

“I don’t know about you Sam but I’ve had enough of his country fried accent.” Gabriel faked a lunge, Asmodeus tried the parry, and then the archangel went in for the kill, striking the demon right where if he had a heart it would be. The prince of hell screamed and then Gabriel pulled out the blade. Asmodeus went up in flames and within seconds, the demon was reduced to a pile of ash. Gabriel reached down and gave Sam a hand up off the floor.

“Thank you Gabriel.” Sam said graciously.

“All the thanks I need is a good long look at your nice chest and abs.” Gabriel winked and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

“You just had to go and make it weird.” Sam said disdainfully. 

Gabriel started laughing, pulled a candy bar seemingly out of nowhere, and took a big bite, “You make it so easy Sam.” Gabriel walked off as if he had not just killed a prince of hell.

As Gabriel passed Dean said, “Nice job and thanks for saving my brother.” Chuck had gone to kneel over Rowena and he was in the process of reviving her.

“Don’t mention it Dean-o.” Gabriel walked down the hall humming to himself. Dean looked over at Chuck who just shook his head in apology for his son's weird behavior. Sam headed to his room probably to find a shirt to avoid Gabriel’s appraising gaze.

A minute later Gabriel’s mission became clear. The regular lights came back on and the alarm went off. He had turned off the lockdown. 

The front door immediately opened and Castiel came running in. “Dean” he called in his signature deep graveled voice. Dean ran to his angel. “What happened Dean?” Cas asked looking distraught.

“Asmodeus got free and Gabriel killed him before he almost killed Sam.” Dean was starting to shake as the realization of all that happened began to seep in.

Cas embraced Dean. “I missed you Cas.” Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and searched his face lovingly.

“Missed you too.” Cas said worshipfully. He seized Dean lips in a passionate kiss as Dean sagged in his angel’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels and smut ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel pushes Chuck a little too far and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Thank you for kudos, comments and support.

After reviving Rowena, Chuck went to the decanter and poured himself a large whiskey. He also turned away from everyone so they wouldn't see the deity's hands shake. His human emotions were starting to become impossible to internalize. Chuck had to get affairs on Earth settled so he could go off and fix himself before the process was irreversible.

Dean sat at the war room table spinning an angel blade in one hand and holding Cas' with the other. Sam was sweeping up Asmodeus' ashes. When he was done, Sam put them in a bottle. Chuck smiled, the younger Winchester was a smart one because you never know when a spell might call for essence of a prince of hell. Gabriel was sitting in the library with his feet propped up on the table eating the longest twizzler Chuck had ever seen. Rowena was already drinking a large glass of bourbon looking paler than usual. All in all, not bad for almost getting killed by Asmodeus, Chuck thought.

"The time for patience is over my children. We have to strike now." Chuck said without preamble. Everyone settled around the tables in the library and waited for Chuck to continue. "Where is Ketch?" Chuck asked instead of just looking with his power himself.

"He is in the basement cleaning up the mess made by the late prince of hell." Gabriel said around a mouth full of candy.

"Very well, we are going to draw Lucifer out by using me and Gabriel as bait." Chuck said as though it were the natural solution.

Gabriel sputtered, "Excuse me, that is not what I signed up for."

Chuck continued ignoring Gabriel's outbursts, "I will mimic a power signature that will resemble Jack's. This should bring Lucifer himself to us. Hopefully we'll have him trapped in the box before he realizes his mistake. Extracting his grace immediately will be of the utmost importance so he is weak and unlikely to be able to escape. Sam, Dean and Cas, you will be in charge of holding back any reinforcements that come along." Chuck finished and took another large gulp of whiskey.

"Sounds a little to simple Chuck which usually means we get our asses handed to us." Dean admonished. Cas squeezed Dean's hand but added nothing.

"Simple is all we have time for. Lucifer has played house long enough in heaven." Chuck sighed and sunk into a chair. "We need Jack back here before Apocalypse Michael can use him to invade this universe. Each moment that passes that scenario becomes more likely. " 

"Jealous much Dad? Is this just because Lucy invaded your man cave?" Gabriel sassed.

Chuck rubbed his face with his hands, then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gabriel... I don't have time for your insolent attempts at humor. This needs to be dealt with before I don't have the power anymore."

"What?!" Rowena, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and Dean said in unison.

"Shit! I should not have said that." Chuck squeezed the bridge of his nose so hard it was probably going to bruise. Chuck was pacing again and fidgeting wildly. "I have a condition that puts this on an accelerated time table. As soon as I wrap things up on Earth I'm going to go fix myself. It's nothing to worry about." Chuck said sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

"So let me make sure I understand this. God is sick?" Sam said both quizzical and alarmed.

"Putting it simply... yes!" Chuck said with his nervous high pitch cracking voice. "I still have time to make this right."

"Okay Chuck, I can't deal with God having a panic attack." Dean said sounding tired. "Do you have the power to actually pull this off or is this going to end up being a long shot?"

"I can do it Dean, we just can't wait anymore." Chuck said sounding less panicked.

Dean look over at Cas for his opinion. "I'm with Chuck. Waiting is getting us nowhere. The longer Jack and Mary are gone the more likely the worse case scenario will come to pass." Cas squeezed Dean's hand and smiled.

"Alright, I'm in then." Dean said.

"I'm on board." Sam said but he still looked at Chuck with worry.

They all looked at Gabriel. He was a important piece of this plan. "Really... you guys want me to put myself in the way of getting captured when I just got away from Asmodeus?" Gabriel said swinging the twizzler around in the air wildly. "I deserve a vacation on the beach not being served up to my psycho brother, again."

"I will not let him take you." Chuck said with strength returning to his voice.

"Please Gabriel." Sam said with his best puppy dog face. Dean noticed and smiled because he knew Sam was using Gabriel's crush on him against the archangel.

"Fine" Gabriel huffed. "I have one thing to add. I want the archangel blade. If it comes down to being captured I want the option to kill my bastard of a brother."

The room looked to Chuck. "Okay son. I cannot deny you that security."

"I say we take his grace and kill him no matter what." Rowena blurted out.

"I understand your hatred for him but if possible I would like not to have to kill one of my sons." Chuck said forcefully. Rowena rolled her eyes.

"I am more than happy to send Lucy to keep Raphael company in the empty." Gabriel said chuckling with glee.

"Gabriel how about we just use your grace if you don't want to follow directions." Chuck said looking down his nose at his sassy, unruly son. Gabriel closed his mouth tight adopting the look of a sulking toddler. Gabriel growled and gave his father the middle finger. Chuck eyes glowed with golden light as he snapped his fingers and Gabriel disappeared.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean sputtered.

"I just sent Gabriel for a time out. He'll survive maybe." Chuck said with anger flowing through his voice. "I'll bring him back when we get the details ironed out. He just going to keep being an ass and my human nerves can't take it right now." Chuck was shaking. Sam found it unsettling to see a being as powerful as God break apart so easily.

"Chuck what happens if Lucifer doesn't come himself? I'd don't want to have to kill anymore angels." Castiel said to Chuck watching his father fidget wildly.

"It won't come to that. I can either sway them or use my power to subdue them. I'm not useless yet, Castiel" Chuck said sounding self conscious and slightly angry.

"Easy Chuck, Cas just asked a valid question." Dean said reprimanding God like it was a normal thing.

Chuck let out a large sigh, "I'm sorry Cas." Chuck sat down and held his face in his hands. "It was one thing to pretend to be human but to feel like a human. Cas how did you handle the flood of confused emotions?" Chuck asked with desperation.

"It was never easy. At times it was so overpowering that I wanted to give up and let it be over. Every moment felt like it was a hairs breath away from terror." Castiel said with emotion evident in his voice. "Even though I have my true grace back and I'm at full power the emotions remain. They are more manageable now and I actually don't think I want them to go away. They have become a part of who I am." Castiel finished with a very serious look.

Dean pulled Cas by the chin to face him, "I'm so sorry I abandoned you when you needed me most." Cas and Dean put their foreheads together and Dean threw his arms around Cas. The room stayed quiet as they all let them have their moment.

"Thank you, Cas." Chuck said breaking the silence. "I appreciate you sharing your experience with me. I'll try to do better." 

"When are we doing this?" Sam seemed tired as he asked.

"I think tomorrow at midday. There is an abandoned warehouse twenty miles from the portal to heaven. I am going to have Rowena put special warding up that will be activated once we have Lucifer in sight. It will limit his powers and keep other angels from aiding him. Rowena will extract his grace while the rest of you help me make sure he doesn't escape before she can." Chuck got up at the end of his speech and poured another drink. "Get a good nights sleep. I'll bring Gabriel back in the morning so Sam can get some archangel free time. I think we could all use some.

With that everyone disbanded. Dean and Cas snuck off to their room. Sam went to take the shower he missed when Asmodeus escaped. Rowena had a drink with Chuck and Ketch prepared dinner in case anyone felt like eating. The air in the bunker was heavy as the hard task ahead of them weighed on their minds. Hopefully tomorrow would hold a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed for Lucifer's capture.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night leading up to show down with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's my birthday and I wanted smut. So, this chapter is 90% smut. You've been warned. Now I'm going to celebrate with a bottle of wine. :)

Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer, played softly. Dean and Cas' room was softly illuminated by the small bedside lamp. Dean was cradling Cas to his chest and laying soft kisses to the top of the angel's head. Cas had his hand splayed possessively on Dean's stomach. They said nothing for a long time and just enjoyed the comfortable silence. Cas started rubbing circles into Dean's stomach with his fingertips and then turned his head to place a kiss on Dean's bare chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Cas asked when he withdrew his lips from Dean's chest. Cas continued to make circles with his fingers up and down Dean's chest while he waited for a response.

"How I would rather stay here with you all day tomorrow instead of going after Lucifer." Dean said letting out a sigh and then he started to carding his fingers through the angel's dark brown unruly hair.

"I wish we could too, Dean. Chuck is right though, time is running out." the angel said sounding sad.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Dean said in a quiet grumpy voice. Cas turned his face back to Dean's chest and smiled into the freckled flesh.

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy tonight." Cas said with teasing in his voice. The angel gently licked his tongue across Dean's nipple. Dean's breath hitched and he let out a barely audible moan. Cas looked up into emerald green eyes and smiled. Dean cupped his hands on either side of Cas face and pulled him into a brutal kiss with teeth scraping and tongues fighting one another for control. Dean pulled back breathless with swollen wet lips.

"Cas" Dean uttered with such emotion it sounded like a prayer. The love reflected on his face for his angel almost looked painful. Dean stared into those cerulean eyes like they held all the answers and joy the world held.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas signature deep guttural voice declared. Dean let out something that sounded like a sob. "Dean... dean... " Cas whispered as he ghosted his lips down Dean's chest to right above his navel. Cas straddled Dean placing one knee between the human's thighs and placing his hands on his lover's shoulders. Dean rubbed his hands down Cas' sides while he admired the view of his bare chested angel hovering over him. "What do you want my love?" Cas growled.

The sound went straight to Dean's libido and he felt his dick twitching as it rose with attention. Dean didn't have to think about it. "I want you inside of me, Cas."

Castiel didn't look surprised, upset, or nervous. He looked at Dean with a gummy smile and then bent down and seized Dean's lips in a scorching kiss. Cas stop kissing Dean and moved off of him. Dean felt cold and exposed immediately without his gorgeous angel blanket. Cas was back in only a moment with the lube from the nightstand. The angel dropped it on the bed next to Dean and resumed his previous position straddling Dean's hip. Cas slipped his finger inside the waistband of Dean's boxer with a mischievous smirk on his face. Dean shivered at the intimate touch and fluttered his eyes closed.

Dean couldn't take the teasing so he grabbed Cas by both ass cheeks and pulled him down on top of him grinding their bodies together from chest to groin. Dean could feel Cas' hardness easily through their thin layer of boxers. "You feel so good Cas." Dean confessed reverently.

Cas sucked Dean nipple into his warm mouth and Dean moaned sinfully. Dean was fully hard now and aching for his angel. Cas seemed to understand. Cas released Dean's nipple and slithered down the human's body until he was ghosting hands down Dean's hips. The angel pulled Dean's boxers off fluidly and tossed them in the floor. Cas licked a quick swipe over the tip of Dean's dick which was already leaking precum. Cas made a show of tasting Dean. Dean couldn't help but let out a gasp. "Cas if you don't get on with it I'm going to come practically untouched." Dean sounded frustrated.

Cas smiled and pulled off his boxers with no preamble. Cas lubed up his fingers. Dean propped a pillow under his hips making the position more comfortable to pull up his legs to give Cas access. Cas gently rubbed a circle around Dean's hole. "Are you ready?" Cas asked. 

"Cas" Dean said trying to cram so much meaning into the one word. He tries to say, "I want you, I need you, and I love you." It seems to work because Cas looks into Dean's eyes lovingly as one finger breaches the human. Dean stills as he lets himself adjust to the intrusion. Cas is watching him closely, "Dean?"

"Yes Cas... more." Dean says eyes closed grasping at the sheets. Cas adds another finger and waits for Dean to relax. Then Cas starts to move them slowly and then scissors his fingers to open Dean. "More" Dean moans and Cas adds a third fingers. Cas moves his fingers with purpose and finds Dean's prostate and the human writhes and moans under the angel.

"Please Cas, I want you." Dean says breathless. Cas strokes Dean's jaw with his free hand as he retracts his fingers. Dean mourns the loss but knows something much better is about to replace them. Cas lubes himself up and slowly pushes in watching Dean the whole time. He won't hurt Dean and he doesn't want to miss any of Dean's expressions. Once Cas bottoms out he stills waiting for Dean.

After a moment, Dean locks eyes with Cas, "Move Cas....please!" Dean begs. Cas starts out slow but it's not long before the pace becomes fast and urgent. Cas' hips start to stutter, "Cas are you close?"

"Yes Dean." Cas says eyes locked on Dean. The angel's eyes are dilated with arousal. Dean starts to stroke himself to match Cas' rhythm. Dean comes first, hot and quick between them. Dean's muscles clamp down on Cas and he stutters then releases deep inside Dean.

Once they separate Cas rushes off to get a wet wash cloth to clean them up. Once that is accomplished Cas lays down and pulls Dean up to be cradled on his chest. Dean falls asleep and Cas spends the night running his fingers through the human's hair. Castiel pledges to himself that no matter what happens with the plan to capture Lucifer, Dean will be safe. He will make sure of it.

*******

Sam finally gets to take his shower in peace. When he comes out Rowena and Chuck are eating and talking while Ketch cleans the kitchen. It seems the longer Ketch is under Gabriel's spell the less he speaks. He has become the bunker's silent butler which is starting to bother Sam.

When Sam hears very intimate noises coming from Dean room he decides to go outside for a walk. It's quiet and the stars are bright. For a minute he tries to calm himself but the anxiety just keeps rising within him. Tomorrow weighs heavily on him. As he starts to head back into the bunker he finally admits to himself that he sort of misses Gabriel's antics a little. He could really use a distraction right now. Sam decides to try to turn in early.

******

Chuck parts ways with Rowena after they eat to take one of his signature long showers. He stretches his power to check on Gabriel whom he finds unhappy but okay. Hopefully Gabriel will be ready to play nice when he brings him back tomorrow or he'll just continue to be an ass. Chuck goes to bed after he throws some of his power into the warding of the bunker. Always better to be safe than sorry.

******

Rowena has a few nightcaps before she staggers off to bed herself mumbling to herself.

******

Ketch makes sure the bunker is locked tight like the good servant he is before going to bed himself.

*****

Lucifer sits on his thrown in heaven with Anael at his side. He's yelling at Dumah that he wants Gabriel and his son found now. He doesn't know his father is back nor does he know that tomorrow he'll be eating his words.

******

Mary and Jack sit under the stars together. Jack took out five angels today. Mary is looking at him with pride. They have become a integral part of the resistance. Even if they never make it back to their own universe at least they are making a difference here.

*******

Outside the bunker people go on about their lives not knowing what a powder keg the world is. No one knows about Lucifer, Apocalypse Michael, and the possibility of the end of the world. Just how long will that last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, for leaving kudos, and your comments.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to capture Lucifer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, the kudos, and support and I hope you like this newest chapter

Everyone one is on edge in the morning, even Ketch. Chuck attempts to make breakfast for everyone which results in pancake batter everywhere from his shaking, all to human hands. No one seems to care about the mess or attempt to clean it up. They'll deal with it when... if they come back. Ketch is uncharacteristically pacing the corridors and sweating. Rowena is watching him with an expression of disdain and she is muttering under her breath. She is most definitely regretting all those extra night caps she had the previous evening. Sam sits at the war room table with his packed duffel bag next to him, absently rubbing his palms on the knee of his jeans. 

Dean and Cas sit shoulder to shoulder in front of Sam quietly murmuring to each other. Cas whispers something in Dean's ear and Dean cracks a slight smile and given the circumstances that is a miracle. Seeing this makes some of the knots in Sam stomach loosen a bit.

Chuck comes into the war room looking a tad bit calmer. "I guess I should bring Gabriel back now?" Chuck says to the room, letting it sound more like a question than a statement. Dean, Castiel, and Sam nod agreement. Chuck cracks a pained smile and snaps his fingers.

Gabriel appears laying on the war room table sprawled in front of them on his back and panting. He looks relieved to not be wherever he was just moments before. Gabriel catches Sam's eye and smiles, "Hi Sammy! You're a pleasant sight!" The archangel crams as many dirty eye motions and brow wiggling to make it seem no more than a tease to Sam. Chuck and Dean look at each other because they see it for what it really is. Gabriel happy to be back and mere inches from Sam Winchester. Dean looks at Gabriel like he'll skin him if he makes one wrong move. Chuck shakes his head in a silent, "Just what we need." Cas looks in between Chuck and Dean and figures it out quick. He also gives Gabriel a warning look and says, "Get off the table and get out of Sam's personal space."

Gabriel frowns for a split second. Then he chuckles and rolls off the table. He spies Chuck standing at the head of the table and considers him a moment. "Didn't know you had such an interesting and crude sense of human Daddy-O!" Gabriel says with what sounds like respect.

"Just remember that next time you want to be a brat." Chuck looks a Gabriel stone faced. They all seem to be holding their breaths.

"Point taken." Gabriel says and then laughs. They all breath a sigh relief because they never know quite what Gabriel will do. "So, Are we ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yes, but you might want to calm your pet, Ketch. He's been pacing and making us all nervous this morning." Dean grumbles leaning into Cas' shoulder and taking a drink of his coffee. Cas slips his arm around Dean's back and starts to rub slow light circles into the humans lower back. Dean's face immediately relaxes and Cas turns his lips up in a satisfied smile. Gabriel looks amused and Cas fixes him with a stern stare daring the archangel to comment. He doesn't.

Sam jumps up but make sure never to turn his back on Gabriel. "I'll go get Rowena. Last time I saw her she was staring daggers at Ketch and cussing him. Hopefully she hasn't killed him because we need all the help we can get." Gabriel makes a move to follow Sam. "Gabriel just stay here I'll send Ketch to you." Sam says giving the archangel a nervous look. 

Gabriel shrugs, "Whatever makes you happy Sam." This nonchalant response seems to make Sam even more nervous. Gabriel stays as he is told and Ketch comes to the archangel after only a few minutes. Ketch calms and goes back to his cool professional self. Rowena comes out with Sam even though she looks reluctant. They assemble in the library and Chuck zaps them to the warehouse where the holding crate and warding are ready. All they need now is the devil and some luck.

Rowena shields all but Chuck and Gabriel so they are undetectable. They watch it fascination and horror as Chuck morphs into a facsimile of Jack and sends out a beacon mimicking Jack's powers. Now they wait.

It's about an hour later when Chuck, creepily in Jack's voice, announces that Lucifer is here and that he brought company. "Just great! Can't we ever just get lucky!" Dean grumbles. 

"Quiet!" Both Chuck and Gabriel warn in unison.

Lucifer walks in flanked by Anael and Dumah. Lucifer has a cocky smile plastered firmly on his face. "Little brother didn't get the memo that I killed you?"

"You got close Lucy, but sorry to burst your bubble." Gabriel says and steps in front of Chuck in a gesture as though he is trying to protect Jack. Dean had to give Gabriel props because he was good at putting on a show.

"Why do I find you not only alive Gabe but in possession of my son?" Lucifer spat out with a hateful hiss.

"He is a person you asshat and not a possession!" Gabriel cursed and looked downright livid.

"Potato... Potatoe... now either scamper off to where you've been hiding or are you going to try and fight me again. Either way I get the boy." Lucifer was grinning and Dean wanted to come out of their hiding spot and shank the bastard. Castiel gripped his hand tightly and Dean made himself relax and stick to the plan.

"Oh Lucille... I don't think that's something that going to happen. Like I said before Lucifer you're a great big bag of dicks and you're not as smart as you think you are!" Gabriel shouted as he pushed Chuck back causing Lucifer to follow them further back into the warehouse. Finally Lucifer was in the correct position for the trap to be sprung. Many things happened at once Rowena drop the warding hiding the gang and secondly, Chuck dropped the magic causing him to appear as Jack. 

"What the fuck you gotta be kidding me!" Lucifer yelled sounding totally taken aback.

"Nice to see you too, son." Chuck growled as he snapped his fingers causing Lucifer to fly into the wall. Dumah and Anael made a move to strike but Dean, Sam, and Castiel were on them in a heartbeat. Castiel squared off with Dumah who slashed at him viciously with her angel blade. Sam and Dean both went for an Anael who tried to smite them. Dean manage to knock her off balance and then grabbed her by her arms holding her from behind. Sam plunged an angel blade into her stomach while Dean restrained her and she was dead in a big flash of light. 

Dumah was trying to pin Castiel. Dean interceded by kicking her in the back knocking her off balance. Castiel was then able to stab her in the heart and her grace exploded. Next thing Team Free Will knew Chuck had trapped Lucifer in the warded box. Gabriel looked a little worse for wear but the day was won. 

Rowena had several vials of archangel grace already drawn from Lucifer. She kept filling more and more and her smile grew larger and larger as Lucifer became weaker and weaker. Until Lucifer was down to his last bit of grace and Chuck told Rowena to stop. "He's nearly human now he will be easily controlled. We will keep him at this level for now." Chuck snapped his fingers and the crate was gone, presumedly back in the bunker in the dungeon.

"Well boys and girls now it's time for us to go strike up a party in apocalypse world!" Gabriel declared gleefully. Everyone else just groaned and then Chuck snapped his fingers and they were all back in the bunker.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery from capturing Lucifer and mental prep for the mission of entering Apocalypse World. Sweet Destiel moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still reeling over the last couple episodes. My anxiety is high awaiting the season finale. Here's a short chapter until I wrap my hands around all that transpired. I'm going to finish this but probably during summer hiatus when I'm losing my cool over the waiting for season 14.

Rowena took great pleasure in extracting Lucifer's grace every four hours. She'd stare him straight in the eyes with a satisfied smirk on her face while she did it. She wanted to take it all and leave him nothing but a weak pathetic human but they needed to leave just enough so he'd keep building back up. Their own personnel archangel grace milk cow. Gabriel no longer needed the collar to control Rowena, she was with Team Free Will all the way.

Chuck upon returning to the bunker cleaned up his breakfast disaster with his vessel's hands instead of his powers. Chuck loved his creation of humans so much that he was not afraid to become one. He only feared what would become of his creation if he no longer existed as God.

Gabriel was quiet upon returning to the bunker. He divided his time between watching with a weary eye as Rowena drained, his big brother, Lucifer's grace and talking quietly to Sam in the library. Gabriel's flirting had disappeared and been replaced with a quiet reverence. Sam seemed to be enjoying this version of the archangel. Sam went for a run at sunset and Gabriel asked if he could accompany him. Before Gabriel would have just showed up out of nowhere and scared the pants off Sam but now they seemed to have become quiet companions.

Ketch kept to his duties. He also seemed to keep a close eye on Rowena and Lucifer. Ketch was still under Gabriel's control but the archangel was allowing the former men of letters to make minute decisions on his own. Keeping Lucifer contained and watching over Rowena seemed to be on the top of his personal list. He didn't harass Rowena but watched her quietly and thoughtfully.

To be honest Dean found all this new found quiet and cooperation unsettling. He took comfort in Cas. His angel never left his side. They retreated to Dean's room for privacy. Soon they would be busting into Apocalypse World with guns blazing but right now Dean needed normal. Dean fell asleep in Cas' arms watching Tombstone. 

Cas held Dean enjoying listening to his human's even breathing. Dean started to twitch and Cas knew he was dreaming. Cas put two fingers to Dean's forehead and entered the human's dream. Cas found himself sitting on a sofa next to Dean with the human's arm wrapped around his shoulder. Sam sat on the other side of Dean. They were arguing over whatever they were watching and it soon descended into the brothers throwing popcorn at each other. Cas felt a smile creep onto his face. 

Dream Sam got up and left abruptly for no clear reason. Dean turned to Cas and winked, "Okay Cas, I know that's really you and not my dream version of you."

Cas was afraid he was about to be in trouble but he was curious. "How did you know, Dean?" Cas asked with trepidation in his voice.

"I can never imagine you exactly right. I always realize half way through my dream that it is not really you. Your to awesomely you for me to get every detail right." Dean smiled at Cas and the angel felt his anxiety dissipate some.

"Your not upset with me?" Cas asked cautiously.

"No, I kind of like that you can't even stay away from me even when I sleep." Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. "Stay with me Cas, forever and always?"

"Of course Dean. Forever and Always." Cas said sweetly.

"We've turned into a couple of saps." Dean chuckled in Cas' ear.

"I'm fine with that Dean." Cas confessed.

"Me too" Dean admitted and pulled Cas into a long chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos comments and support, feel free to comment!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to suit up and go to the Apocalypse world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming. I'm writing three more chapters including this one and I will be done rewriting season 13 to my liking. Hang on to your hats as I travel down the rabbit hole. It's gonna be nothing like what you watched on TV. :)

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_3_2018_00de89f8-e3e3-4938-bd71-9ef9fc3bfa1d_zpszqlrxsj6.jpg.html)

When Dean woke up the next morning his angel was gripping him tight and running his fingers through his hair. Dean smiled before he even opened his eyes, “Morning Cas.” Cas answered by kissing Dean chastely. 

“Good Morning Dean.” Cas said waiting to see if Dean remembered that he entered his dream last night.

“I enjoyed you in my dreams last night. Wouldn’t mind if you made that a regular thing. I haven’t felt this rested since I was a kid.” Dean smiled and pulled Cas closer.

Cas let out a sigh of relief, “I was afraid in the light of day you might not feel the same.”

“At one time maybe, but now I’m yours Cas. I don’t want to hide from you ever.” Dean confessed. Cas buried his face in Dean’s shoulder and they laid there for a while relaxing in the comfort of each other’s bodies. 

Then they were interrupted by a strong knock at the door and then Sam voice, “You guys awake?”

“Yes moose and we’re decent… come in” Dean said pulling the cover over them for added coverage.

Sam opened the door a little and peaked in like he didn’t quite trust Dean. When Sam was certain he wasn’t about to get his eyes violated by his brother and best friend he stepped through the door. “Chuck has had “a revelation” as he puts it. He wants us all in the war room ASAP. He has made breakfast by the way, there is lots of bacon.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that Sammy? Be there in five.” Dean said as he and Cas made to get up. Sam made a hasty retreat and shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Closer to ten minutes later because Cas can be distracting, Dean and Cas entered the war room to find everyone else assembled. Ketch sat in between Chuck and Gabriel and looked quite happy to be next to the archangel. He was even smiling at Gabriel. Dean thought to himself, “Well that is a case of supernatural Stockholm Syndrome if that exist.” Sam was sitting next to Gabriel and to Dean’s surprise talking quietly and earnestly to the archangel. Things just kept getting weirder. Rowena sat at the other side of the table farthest from Chuck, leaving the two empty seats closest to Chuck at the head of the table for Cas and Dean.

“Morning Cas and Dean. I wanted you all together before I announced what I discerned last night while I slept. I have discovered why I am losing my powers. In this apocalypse world God, me, is dead. So many souls passing through the portal, has thrown the cosmic balance between the two worlds so off kilter that I am slowly being drained. If we do not restore the balance and get all souls back to their rightful universes I will cease to exist at least as God. I might just be a human it is all unclear. Regardless I believe it could have serious indications for both universes. Like end of all things bad.” Chuck sighed and sat down.

Chuck was quiet for a moment while he let everyone take in what he just said. He cleared his throat and began again. “So our plan is thus, Gabriel and Rowena will resurrect Crowley with a spell I have tweaked for them. Gabriel, Crowley and Rowena will then work together to kill AU Michael. We have to at least give the humans there that. Cas, Dean and Sam your mission is to rescue Mary and Jack and all eight of you need to come back through the portal together and then I’ll seal it up. In theory I’ll have my powers back after that. If we make it that far I have a part two of the plan but you all don’t need to worry about that now. If part one is not a success, it won’t matter. Ketch will stay here with me to guard Lucifer. Lucifer has only the power of a cupid and we will keep draining him to keep him there. When or if I get my powers back I’ll make that more permanent.” Chuck finished. It was probably more words at once then they had ever heard from him. Dean noticed Ketch didn’t seem too happy when Chuck said he was not going with Gabriel. 

“How likely is it that we succeed?” Sam said looking concerned.

“If it were anyone else I would say that it was highly unlikely but you all surprise me all the time.” Chuck said stoically. 

“Well let’s do it. It’s not like we have any other options. We either do this or the world ends right Chuck?” Dean asked.

“In a nutshell, yes.” Chuck said resigned. 

“Let’s eat this breakfast and get this show on the road.” Dean said grabbing a handful of bacon. They all nodded in agreement and dived in. Sam leaned in and talked to Gabriel most of the time. Cas held Dean’s hand that wasn’t busy shoveling food in his mouth. Chuck ate apparently deep in thought. Ketch looked forlorn and barely touched him food. Rowena picked at her food and watched Chuck with interest. Everyone was on edge but what could one expect.

They were all given an hour to pack what they needed after breakfast and meet in the library where Rowena would perform the spell to open the rift. Gabriel and Chuck moved Lucifer’s crate to a corner of the war room so they Chuck and Ketch could keep a watchful eye on both the rift and Lucy. Sam and Dean packed duffels with weapons. Cas dawned his suit and trench coat. It was like his armor and it gave him confidence even though Dean thought it would look quite silly in the Apocalypse world. Cas also packed three angel blades because hey one could never have too many.

Gabriel was already waiting with Rowena who had everything laid out for the spell to open the rift and a large black bag he supposed contained anything she might need for spells on the other side. Chuck was talking quietly to an anxious looking Ketch. “What’s with him?” Dean asked Gabriel indicating Ketch.

“I’ve lifted the spell making him obedient to me but he still wants to stick to me like glue. Chuck is trying to calm him and convince him staying here would help me. It’s bizarre, I’ve never seen anything like it.” Gabriel admitted.

“It’s fucking Stockholm Syndrome. You’ve royally screwed that guy up.” Dean said accusingly.

“Wasn’t my intention. It’ll wear off.” Gabriel said not convincingly.

“And if it doesn’t?” Sam queried.

“If we survive and the world doesn’t end I’ll deal with it then, Sammy.” Gabriel said softly and guilty looking at Sam. Dean was also surprised that Sam didn’t chastise Gabriel for calling him Sammy.

Sammy smiled weakly at Gabriel, “Point taken. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Sam and Gabriel stared at each other reverently for a few moments and then the moment passed. Dean was certain something had drastically changed between the archangel and his brother but now was not the time to bring it up.

“Alright boys, everything is prepared. Let’s go, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can come back with our loved ones.” Rowena said looking hopeful for the first time in a long time.

The spell was cast and the portal was opened. They all were lined up and ready to go. Chuck cleared his voice and spoke encouragingly, “Good luck my children. I hope to see you back soon and successful.” With those words ringing in their ears they walked through the portal to the other side. Dean held Cas’ hand tightly and watched Sam’s hair bob in front of him. Soon they would have their mother and Jack back. He would let that give him strength along with the presence of his brother and his angel.


	22. Chapter 22

When all five of them emerge on the other side of the rift into Apocalypse World, they find themselves in the middle of a broken and bombed out road. Black smoke is rising in the distance and the air they breathe is acrid. Dean and Sam cough and Rowena covers her nose and mouth with her scarf. Gabriel and Cas seemed unaffected but they were both on high alert. “What now?” Dean said with a raspy choked voice.

“Now I perform a spell to locate Mary and Jack. Then Gabriel will teleport you as close as possible. Then he will return here and we will locate my son’s body and resurrect him. Then the three of us will take on Michael. You are to start back here on foot if you have to and when we are done we will come for you.” Rowena finished sounding slightly frantic.

“A whole hell of a lot can go wrong with that plan. Where the hell are we anyway?” Dean demanded.

“We are in what is left of Nashville, Tennessee. What a shame it is destroyed.” Gabriel lamented. “In regards to the plan Dean-o, it is the best one we have.”

“Gabriel is right. Let’s get this done.” Sam said sounding strained.

“How exactly are you going to locate them with a spell?” Cas inquired sounding highly skeptical.

“Both of them left behind hair in their rooms back at the bunker which will allow me to do a simple locater spell. It is beginner’s magic. Not a big deal.” Rowena explained.

“Fine get to it.” Dean says sounding worried and annoyed.

“Bossy Winchester.” Rowena mutters as she starts taking items out of her black bag. It takes her no time. She has a location and they are together. “They’re in Fort Blackmore, Virginia.” She announces.

Sam pulls out the map he brought with him. He does some calculations. “That is almost three hundred miles from here. Hopefully we can get our hands on a vehicle. Hopefully you guys accomplish your task quickly and successfully and we won’t have to cross that bridge.” Sam says hopefully.

“Well no time to waste. You three join hands and I’ll get you as close as possible.” Cas, Dean and Sam join hands. Sam reaches his hand out to the archangel and makes eye contact. Gabriel looks at Sam reverently and then looks at Sam’s hand where it is held out. He looks back at Sam and clasps his hand and all four of them vanish.

They reappear in the middle of a wood. Nothing and nobody visible anywhere. “What the hell Gabriel?” Dean curses.

“There is angel warding all around Dean.” Cas explains.

“Yeah this is as close as I could get. They are six miles due east of here. Good luck boys.” Gabriel says eyeing Sam.

“Gabriel… don’t get killed… okay.” Sam says pleadingly.

“I’ll do my best Sammy. I hope to see your floppy hair again real soon.” Gabriel says. Sam nods looking sad and Gabriel vanishes looking sad to.

Dean notices. He ponders the change between his brother and Gabriel. Dean decides if they make it back alive he’ll talk to Sam about it but right now they need to save Jack and Mary. Dean puts his arm around Sam and Cas and says, “Let’s go save our family.” The three begin their trek due east.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel returns to Rowena’s side and finds she has already performed the spell to locate Crowley, the late King of Hell’s, body. Gabriel notices her eyes sparkle with more life than he has seen in her in centuries. She packs up her things quickly when she sees Gabriel has returned. “Let’s go save my son.” she says with excitement. Gabriel smiles and grabs her hand and they disappear.

They appear 1500 miles away in a sand pit with spikes sticking up everywhere. Rotting remains hang from the spikes and litter the ground. “This is so Mad Max.” Gabriel quips. Rowena scowls at him and Gabriel throws up his hand in apology. Rowena starts frantically looking around until she finds a heavily deteriorated corpse wearing a black Armani suit. She falls to her knees next to it and Gabriel catches sight of a single tear slipping down her cheek. She starts laying out numerous items from her bag. Gabriel stands guard peering out into the hazy smoking distance. Gabriel says a silent prayer that Michael doesn’t find them first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas goes as far as he can until the angel warding knocks him flat on the ground. Symbols carved on trees glow red and a pulsing siren blares. Dean drops down and cradles Cas in his arms. Sam takes a defensive stance over them. Someone is coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rowena is prostrate on the ground chanting over a bow with some very unsavory looking things in it. Gabriel is as jumpy and a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. This is taking too long. They can’t be discovered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Men and women rush from the tree carrying automatic rifles. They train them on Cas, Dean and Sam. Sam holds up his hands as a sign of surrender while Dean continues to sit on the ground with Cas’ crumpled body pulled in his lap. “My name is Sam. We mean you no harm.” Sam says trying to sound as nonthreatening as possible.

“Sam?!” a familiar male voice calls. Sam looks to his left and Jack comes striding out from the trees. “Lower your weapons.” Jack commands. His orders are immediately followed. Jack catches sight of Cas in Dean’s arms writhing in pain. He puts up his hands and does a swiping motion and the red symbols fade. Cas calms and moves to sit up.

“Take it slow Cas.” Dean says. He rubs Cas’ back in a soothing motion for a few moments. Dean kisses Cas’ forehead and Cas leans back into Dean’s touch. 

“I’m okay Dean.” Cas says still sounding a little strained.

Dean bends down and whispers in Cas’ ear, “Let me help you up my angel.” Dean says as he supports Cas as he goes into a standing position.

Jack watches it all and being half angel he hears Dean’s whisper. “It is so wonderful to see you all. It is very nice to see you, Cas and Dean, together.” Jack says putting emphasis on the word together. Dean blushes and Cas smiles and leans into Dean embrace as he holds the angel up. 

It only takes Cas a few minutes to recover fully. Jack leads them back to the camp and Mary. Mary is tending to a little girl who has a bandage on her arm when she sees them approaching. At first she thinks she is hallucinating but then she takes in Jack’s smile. She bolts up right and runs straight to them. She embraces Sam and Dean. She cries. Then she grabs Cas and Jack and pulls him into the group hug too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel is witnessing one of the weirdest scenes he has ever seen. The nicely dressed corpse is slowing mending itself before his very eyes. It is gross and fascinating all at the same time. Rowena is vibrating with energy and anticipation. Gabriel trying not to drive heave while he tries to keep his guard up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam, Dean and Cas fill Mary and Jack in about all that has transpired back home. Cas is surprised when Dean says, “I finally got over myself and admitted my feelings for Cas. We are together.” Dean says looking afraid as he watches his mom’s face for the rejection he fears he’ll see there.  
“Finally!” Mary says and smiles. She pulls Cas and Dean into a hug.

“Really?” Dean says when they pull out of the hug.

“The first time I met Cas, you remember I had a gun on him, I knew then. Dean you said, ‘He’s a friend, all right.’ And then Cas hugged you like you were everything. I knew in that moment. I just had to wait for you two to admit it.” Mary concludes looking happy.

Sam chuckles. “What so funny Sasquatch?” Dean says roughly. 

“Not a thing.” Sam says grinning.

“You too?” Dean asks.

“Yep and I’m pretty sure Jack did too.” Sam says smugly.

“Perfect” Dean says sulking.

Cas puts his arm around Dean, “Dean it is all in the past. We know now.” Dean leans into Cas.

“Yeah I know.” Dean says and smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley’s body is now perfectly normal looking but it is yet to move. Gabriel is getting impatient. “Rowena what is taking so long?”

“The spell is attempting to pull my son’s soul back from the empty. It takes time.” Rowena spat.

“Well let’s hope it gets its ass here soon. I have a bad feeling.” Gabriel says sounding worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary and Jack hear their plan out. They are a little worried to leave behind all these people but they understand. If Gabriel is able to end Michael then these people will have a chance but if Mary and Jack don’t return to their rightful universe no one will. They pack their stuff and head out in a military jeep toward Nashville. It’s a long and dangerous journey there. Sam says a silent prayer to Gabriel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel hears Sam’s prayer and he smiles. They have Mary and Jack and they are headed back to the portal. Gabriel smiles even bigger when Sam prays, “I hope you’re safe Gabe and that I see you soon.” Gabriel looks down at the body of Crowley as it starts twitching. There is a whooshing sound and bright ruby red smoke appears and settles over the body. Crowley gasps then sets up right and blinks, “Mother?” he says confused.

“Fergus” Rowena cries and throws her arms around her son.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why can’t you just teleport us back to Nashville?” Dean asks Jack as he drives the jeep faster than he should.

“Michael has learned how to track me when I use my powers. I can’t defeat him, I haven’t learned to control and focus my power enough.” Jack explains.

“Well that blows.” Dean says annoyed. Cas put his hand in Dean’s and they carry on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rowena and Gabriel explain everything to Crowley as fast as they can. “So you’re telling me that there is an apocalypse Michael and he defeated Lucifer only to turn his Earth into a wasteland. That is ironic.” Crowley retorts.

“Yes, yes… we need to get on with our plan before Michael finds us.” Gabriel encourages.

“Alright don’t get your panties in a bunch!” Rowena chides the archangel. “You know what to do Fergus. Shall we my son?”

“Alright mother. I guess I do own you for my new lease on life. Let’s stick it to them.” Crowley smiles deviously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean has his head under the hood of the jeep. It has broken down on them and Dean is cursing under the hood. Mary is by his side trying to help. Jack, Sam and Cas are on guard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel stands in the middle of the wasteland of corpses. Rowena and Crowley are nowhere in sight. Gabriel has a malicious smile on his face. “Hey Michael, why don’t you get your ass down here and play with your brother from another universe…. You dick!” Gabriel yells at the sky.

There is a whiz and an explosion off in the distance. Then a white light and the shadow of angel wings. Michael walk toward the other archangel with a wily grin. “Gabriel.” he says with a growl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They gave up on the jeep. It was beyond fixing with what little Dean had to work with. They are on foot and are ever vigilant. Every noise makes them jump. This is going to be a long and stressful walk if Gabriel doesn’t show up soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I killed you Gabriel. Well not you but my Gabriel. You tried to protect the humans. You said they were better than us. That they deserved to be protected.” Michael said chuckling maliciously. 

“I like Apocalypse Me. He sounds smart and handsome.” Gabriel says. “Enough nostalgia. Time to die Michael.” Gabriel declares as he pulls out the archangel blade.

“You and what army?” Michael laughs.

“Funny you should say that.” Gabriel snaps his fingers and there are suddenly twenty Gabriel’s and they all have matching satisfied grins. “Time to tango.” All twenty Gabriel’s lung forward. Michael can’t tell which is the real Gabriel so he just lashing out at all of them.

The real Gabriel makes it to Michael but he gets knocked down a gash appearing on his arm as his grace shimmers through. “Fuck” Gabriel spits. It’s not a killing blow but it is going to make this difficult. Gabriel sits on the ground until Michael is distracted enough that he thinks he has a chance. He lunges up from the ground with his blade and stabs half blindly at Michael. He connects and the blades slide home into Michael’s chest. White lights pours out of Michael’s eyes, nose, and mouth and from where the blade protrudes from his chest. The explosions knocks Gabriel back. All the fake Gabriel’s disappear and all is silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean is losing hope. They’ve already been attacked by two vampires and something they’ve never seen before. They start to wonder if Rowena and Gabriel are dead. They stop to rest for a moment drinking from their canteens. “Hello boys.” comes a familiar voice they haven’t heard in a longtime. 

“Crowley.” Sam says sounding somewhat relieved. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“He is injured. I’ve come in his place to get you back to the portal.” Crowley explains sounding bored.

“Hurt… how hurt?” Sam stutters.

“He’ll live Moose.” Crowley retorts. “Let’s get out of here. Michaels dead so according to mother that is the last part of this hair brained plan.” Crowley snaps his finger and they disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The portal open up in Nashville Tennessee because Richard Speight, who plays Gabriel, is originally from Nashville Tennessee. Just thought it be fun!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck sorts crap out.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_3_2018_00de89f8-e3e3-4938-bd71-9ef9fc3bfa1d_zpszqlrxsj6.jpg.html)

 

When they reappeared in the middle of the bombed out road in front of the portal to home, all five almost fell down. Traveling by the newly resurrected King of Hell was jarring. Dean felt like someone had tried to rip his stomach out of his mouth. Dean caught sight of Cas and threw his arms around the angel. Crowley took notice and said, “Nice to see you two finally got over yourselves.” Crowley seemed totally unsurprised and fine with Cas and Dean together.

Mary and Jack were holding each other and Sam was drunkenly staggering over to where Gabriel was laying on the ground closer to the portal. Gabriel’s grace was still shining slightly from his wound. Sam kneeled next to the archangel and cradled him. “Gabe?” Sam said questioningly with worry evident. 

“I’ll be okay Sammy. I killed Michael. Just get me back to my father.” Gabriel said patting Sam on the arm. Sam picked the archangel up and held him up. Rowena came to Crowley and hugged him. The fact that Crowley allowed it surprised them.

Sam didn’t wait for the rest of them. He just hauled the archangel through the portal as fast as he could. Mary and Jack went through the portal next still holding each other steady. Cas and Dean were next with Rowena and Crowley right behind. They all land in a heap on the floor of the library of the bunker. Chuck snaps his fingers and the portal closes. All is silent for a moment.

Chuck yells, “Close your eyes!” Everyone closes their eyes including the angels and Crowley. Even with their eyes closed they are practically blinded by golden light flooding the bunker. Finally it dissipates and they open their eyes.

“What the hell was that?” Dean shouts. 

“That was me getting my power back.” Chuck responds.

“Great… now could you get over here and fix me before I bleed all my grace out?” Gabriel says sounding faint. Chuck crosses the room and kneels next to Gabriel who head is being cradled by Sam. Chuck lays his hands on Gabriel and gold light emanates slightly from Chuck’s hand. Gold light replaces the white light bleeding from Gabriel gash. Soon the wound is healed but Gabriel still looks pale.

“Your grace will have to recover on its own but you’ll be fine in no more than a day Gabriel. I promise. You did well my son.” Chuck says then stands to look over everyone to make sure no one else needs medical attention. “Let’s say we all adjourn for now to get cleaned up and rest. Everyone stay in the bunker because I need to discuss part two of my plan since we are all still alive.” Chuck requests. Crowley grunts. “Or have been brought back to life.” Chuck corrects.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After showers, food and naps for the humans and just rest for the supernatural they reconvene in the war room. Crowley is enjoying a glass of brandy. Rowena is next to Crowley looking truly content. Sam is next to Gabriel watching the archangel closely for fatigue. Mary is smiling at her sons as she sits next to Jack fussing over his hair. Cas and Dean are shoulder to shoulder and they both look content. Ketch is on the other side of Gabriel looking like he’d fight anyone who asked him to move away from the archangel.

Chuck is standing at the head of the table. He clears his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Now that the world is not ending, we need to organize the chaos that is reigning in heaven, hell and on earth. I am putting hell in Rowena and Crowley’s capable hands. Heaven will be looked after by my son Gabriel and my grandson Jack. Earth will be guarded by Mary, Dean, and Sam Winchester. Castiel will be the go between for all three realms but his home base will be on Earth with Winchesters, his family. Castiel I am also bumping your powers to archangel status.”

They all seemed happy with this except Ketch who stood up looking stressed. “Gabriel can’t leave me behind.” Ketch said sounding frightened.

“He definitely has Stockholm Syndrome.” Dean exclaims.

“Calm down Ketch. If that is what you want I will make it so you can enter heaven without dying.” Chuck responds. Gabriel makes a sound of distress. “Clean up your mess.” Chuck scowled and Gabriel frowns but remains quiet. “Besides you’ll have a couple hundred newly created fledgling angels awaiting you on your return. Ketch could be a helpful combat trainer.” Gabriel concedes with a nod.

“Will we have to stay in heaven and never come back to Earth?” Jack asks sounding worried. 

“No I expect you all to come as go as you please. Just make sure someone trustworthy is in charge in your absence.” Chuck said reassuringly. Not only did Jack looked relieved but Gabriel and Sam looked at each other also looking pleased. 

“What about Lucifer?” Gabriel asks giving Chuck hard eyes.

Chuck looked at everyone for a moment. “I am taking Lucifer with me. I have already capped his powers at that of a cupid. I am taking him to Amara. She has agreed to be his guardian. Trust me if he makes one wrong move his aunt will end him. She still pretty sore over their last encounter. Once I have him tucked in with Amara, I’ll come back and touch base with you all. I will actually be around if you need me from now on.” Chuck declared.

They all looked at Chuck skeptical but they don’t argue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after Chuck departs with Lucifer in tow. They hear Chuck say to Lucifer, “You brought this on yourself. Remember what I said. Amara has authorization to end you.” Lucifer can’t answer because Chuck has taken his voice after Lucifer yelled and cussed at Chuck for a solid hour. They all thanked Chuck for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gabriel, Ketch and Jack get ready to depart to heaven it is met with sadness. Mary hugs Jack. He has become like a son to her. Jack gets hugs from everyone else as well. Jack promises to visit as often as possible. 

Sam stands in front of Gabriel looking forlorn. “Hey Sammy…” Gabriel trails off.

“Don’t be a stranger Gabe.” Sam says and hugs Gabriel. Everyone looks surprised, even Gabriel.

“I’ll see you soon.” Gabriel promises Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley and Rowena depart last. They argue constantly but unlike before they seem to have a bond that wasn’t there before. “Goodbye boys.” Crowley says with a devious smile and Rowena waves. Then they disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary, Sam, Dean and Cas order pizza and have a movie night. They all feel something normal is what they all need.

 

~~~~~~~~~ The End? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be additional timestamps on this fic. Make sure you're subscribed. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board meeting between Heaven, Hell and Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted more so here's more. Hope you like it. Notice it says part one so if you like it and want more let me know. Give me your thoughts.

Here Comes the Candyman  
Epilogue -- Part One

It had been four months since Chuck had given everyone their new positions. Castiel spent every Monday in hell making sure everything was going okay. Rowena and Crowley made a good team even though they argued constantly. They were all going to have to accept it because that was just how they were always going to be. Castiel went to heaven on Fridays. Gabriel and Jack were well on their way organizing what was left of the original angels and training the new fledgling angels Chuck had created and left in their care. Ketch took his job as combat trainer seriously and was constantly seeking Gabriel’s approval. Cas spent every other moment with the Winchesters.

Dean was with Sam and Cas in the library searching for a case when Chuck appeared carrying three stacked boxes of doughnuts. Dean jumped and exclaimed, “Can’t you knock man?!” 

“Apologies… God is not used to knocking.” Chuck responds deadpan.

“What’s going on Chuck? You don’t usually drop in for nothing.” Sam asks.

“It is time that we have a family meeting between Heaven, Hell and Earth. I’ve already dropped in on them and they should be joining us momentarily.” Chuck says setting the spread of doughnuts down.

“Well at least you brought food.” Dean say swiping a doughnut.

“Is anything wrong Chuck? I have been keeping a close eye on both heaven and hell and everything seems to be progressing nicely.” Cas said sounding like he felt like his competency was being questioned.

“I just think we all need a reunion of sorts. You’re doing an excellent job Castiel. Don’t doubt that.” Chuck said reassuring Castiel.

“Well we better get out some beers and some bourbon for Crowley.” Sam said.

“Thanks for thinking about me Moose.” Crowley’s voice came from the war room doorway. Crowley came in wearing a well-tailored black suite with a purple silk tie. Rowena was wearing a floor length black and red dress with hair perfectly done. 

“Hello boys.” Rowena say in a flirtatious greeting. Dean and Cas retreated quickly to the kitchen to try to fetch drinks before the rest of their guests showed up. Sam stayed and poured a glass of bourbon for Crowley and a glass of scotch for Rowena. Chuck told Sam he would wait for a beer. Sam was about to sit down when he heard a flutter of wings. Sam turned to see Gabriel standing there smiling at him in a white suit with a shimmering green tie. “Sammy.”

“Gabe…” Sam paused for a moment then walked across the room to Gabriel. Sam embraced Gabriel in a warm hug. “It’s good to see you. Where is Jack and Ketch?”

“Jack will be along shortly he is attending to a couple fledglings who haven’t been getting along. He is really good at sorting out disagreements. I asked Ketch to stay in heaven and continue combat training. He agreed only because I said it would please me. It is really weird dealing with him like he is. I try not to make him worse but I don’t know if I’m succeeding.” Gabriel continued watching Sam closely.

“Have you heard my prayers?” Sam asked looking bashful.

“I have. We have sometime if you’d like to talk to me about it.” Gabriel said sounding sincere. Sam looked like he didn’t know if that was okay.

Chuck chimed in from the other side of the room. “You two go ahead. I’ll notify Gabriel when Jack has arrived.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel said gesturing for Sam to follow him. They went outside to walk the drive up to the bunker. “Sammy…” Gabriel started but Sam cut him off with a raised hand.

“I’ve missed you. It is so strange to say that out loud. For years I have either been mad at you, annoyed with you, or just downright loath you. Things have changed though over the last years. You’ve changed.” Sam said pausing waiting for Gabriel to fill the silence.

“I guess a human would say I’ve grown up a bit. I’m still me, Sam.” Gabriel clarified.

“I know. I’m struggling here.” Sam said sounding strained.

“I understand. I missed you too, Sam.” Gabe smiled and put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I can wait until you hash out everything. Just pray to me anytime and I’ll be here as soon as I can.” Gabriel said thoughtfully.

“Thanks man.” Sam said leaning in to the hand on his shoulder.

“Alright Samsquatch… Dad is calling… Jack is back!” Gabriel said in an exaggerated excited voice.

“Maybe you haven’t changed.” Sam said seriously. They looked at each other for a moment and then they burst out laughing as they head to the bunker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas got out two six packs of beer. Cas was standing at the kitchen counter getting napkins for the doughnuts. Dean came up behind Cas putting his arms around his waist. “Hey Cas.” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. 

“Dean, we don’t have time for that.” Cas said sounding disappointed to.

“I know but you can’t blame a man for trying.” Dean said laying a few feather light kisses on Cas’ neck. “Tonight.” Dean says as a promise. 

Cas answers by turning around and kissing Dean passionately. “I’m going to hold you to that.” Cas says upon pulling away and then leaves for the library before Dean can do more.

“Not fair Cas!” Dean yells chasing after Cas with beer in both hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack appears before Chuck in the library with the sound of fluttering wings. He is wearing an emerald green button up with black dress pants “Hello.” Jack says smiling at Chuck. “I don’t know how to address you.” Jack admits.

“How would you like to address me?” Chuck asks sounding sincere.

“I know you like to be called Chuck. For now, can I call you Chuck?” Jack says sounding uncertain.

“I am fine with that. Whatever makes you comfortable?” Chuck says casual. 

Jack looks around the room, “Where is everyone?”

“Cas and Dean are probably making out in the kitchen.” Crowley says laughing over his bourbon.

“Gabriel and Samuel took a walk. Somethings going on there.” Rowena says with a wink.

“Alright you two, enough. They will join us soon.” Chuck says ushering Jack toward the table. Once they are both seated, Chuck pushes the doughnuts toward Jack and says, “They’re awesome.” Jack smiles and takes one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chuck asks each party how things are going in their respective realms. Heaven seems to be coming along nicely. Gabriel feels heaven will be ready for a new batch of fledgling angels in a month. Chuck agrees with Gabriel’s assessment and Chuck says he will make that happen. Rowena reports that most of the dissenting demons have been brought to heel. Crowley adds that he has reordered the way crossroad deals are made. Demons are not allowed to make deals with people that did not summon them. No more hanging around a location to lure unknowing humans in. Also no hidden clauses in deals or collecting early. Chuck nods consent that this is progress.

Castiel stands and speaks to everyone, “I hope that I have been of help to everyone present. I have helped Sam and Dean take out three vampires’ nest, five werewolves, and put five ghosts to rest.”

“Cassie has been very helpful on his visits to heaven.” Gabriel volunteers.

“Surprisingly he’s made some interestingly helpful suggestions for hell. Wonder if it is left over from when you went dark… Godstiel.” Crowley jabs. Cas scowls at Crowley. “Hey, meant that in the best possible way.” Crowley puts up his hand in placation. 

“Alright let’s stay civil.” Chuck warns. “Sam… Dean… anything to add?”

“We’re good… doing what we do. Hunting things… saving people. As long as I have Sam and Cas I’m good.” Dean answers candidly. “Sam?”

“Yeah… I’m with Dean.” Sam looks over at Gabriel. “It’s is nice having us all together. I hope we do this more often.”

“Even if I don’t call a meeting you guys can get together. You’re not captive to your realms.” Chuck says looking at Gabriel and Sam. “I think we can adjourn the professional part of this. So, you guys are free to hang out.” Chuck says encouragingly.

Rowena and Crowley pour themselves another drink. Jack hugs Cas, Dean and Sam and then Jack heads off with Dean and Cas to watch movies. Gabriel and Sam slip off to walk under the stars. Chuck leans back and smiles at all that has changed. “It’s a good day.” Chuck says out loud to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! A whole chapter of Sabriel. Enjoy and give me your thoughts.
> 
> Possibly more chapters.

Epilogue Part Two

It had been a little over a week since Chuck had called the first ever “board meeting” between Heaven, Hell and Earth. Since then Sam had done a salt and burn with his mother, Mary, and helped Dean and Cas take out three ghouls. He had been busy but not busy enough to take his mind off of Gabriel. A year ago Sam had thought the sassy archangel was dead but now he was alive and a confusing part of his life. How he felt for the 5’8”ft tall archangel with eyes like whiskey in the sunshine, was new, different and extremely complicated. 

Sam walked down the hall of the bunker with his duffel thrown over his shoulder. If someone else had come up the hall, he probably would have ran directly into them because his thoughts were far away and directed at a man he once loathed and now he felt... what did he feel? Sam growled to himself and pushed open the door to his room. Why was this so hard?

Sam flung his duffel on his bed with little care. That was when he notice the book with the envelope on top with his name on his nightstand. His name was written in beautiful gold elegant script. Inside the envelope was a letter written in the same hand and a small gold shimmery feather. Sam gasped. Could this be a feather from Gabriel’s wings? Sam knew they never actually saw the angels wings, just the shadows because they existed on a plane humans could not perceive. Could they actually manifest them? Sam was perplexed and he took up the letter and read his friends elegant script.

******  
Dear Sammy,  
I hope this letter finds you safe after your hunt. I considered finding you to give you this in person but I was afraid to distract you. If my impatience caused you harm I would… I’m not sure what I would do. I hope Cas and Dean are safe as well.

I have enclosed a feather and yes Sam it is from my own wings. Archangels can manifest their wings into your plane of existence if we focus hard enough. I wanted you to have something unique to remind you of how awesome I am. I have also gifted you a book. It is the Song of Solomon in enochian which I have translated for you in my own hand. I want this offerings to show you how I care and feel about you. However don’t feel this is pressure for you to reciprocate.

Heaven is bustling with activity but no matter how hard I work you are still foremost in my mind. I hope you accept my gifts and hope to hear a prayer from you soon. Even if it only holds friendship, I long for your prayer, Sammy.

Yours eternally,  
Gabe

*******

Sam picked the small leather bound book from his nightstand. It was a beautifully executed tome of the Song of Solomon. Every page was annotated with Gabriel gold script. Sam held it to his chest as he felt warmth spread through him. This had took time, effort and thought. The subject matter of the book also spoke volumes in what Gabriel was trying to convey to Sam. Gabriel loved Sam and wanted Sam to be his partner in life. 

Sam pushed his duffel bag off the bed and laid on the bed clutching the letter, feather and book. Did he feel that kind of love for the archangel? Could they have what Cas and Dean had? Sam to his surprise found himself longing for that. Gabriel was making it quite clear that he felt that way for Sam so all the moose needed to do was man up and admit what was in his heart.

Sam took a deep breath and prayed out loud, “Gabriel if you’re not too busy I think I’m ready to talk now.” Sam waited a moment and when nothing happen he felt his heart sink. He didn’t know if he could keep his new found courage for later. Sam closed his eyes still clutching his gifts when he heard the flutter of wings and then felt breathe across his face. Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel face just mere inches from his face. Those mischievous whiskey brown eyes were all that Sam could focus on. “Gabe…” Sam said as his breath hitched.

“Sammy. It was so nice to hear your voice.” Gabriel said smiling warmly at Sam. Sam made a move to sit up and Gabriel moved back to allow him. Sam was still clutching his gifts and Gabriel noticed as Sam set up. “I’m glad you found what I left for you. Was your hunt successful? You were not hurt were you?” Gabriel said as he examined Sam up and down all of a sudden with urgency. Sam knew in that moment if Gabe found a scratch he would find himself being coddled by the archangel.

“Gabe I am fine. It was pretty routine. The ghouls didn’t even get a chance to put up much of a fight. You know Cas would never let anything happen to Dean or me.” Sam assured Gabriel.

“I know my little brother cares about you but I can’t help but worry about you. Sometimes I have to chide myself not to check in on you all the time to make sure you are safe. I don’t want to tear down what we have. Like I said if all I can have is your friendship than I will take that Sam. You’ll have to tell me when I’m crossing the line in my protectiveness.” Gabe said sounding thoughtful.

“Gabe I… I prayed to you because… I… I want to try... Damn this is hard” Sam confessed.

“Say what you need. I can take it.” Gabe said sounding already defeated.

Sam felt a sudden heaviness in his heart. He couldn’t stand for Gabriel to sound so downtrodden. Sam cupped Gabe’s cheek and said, “Don’t do that. I’m trying to confess that I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship. I’m just having trouble putting it into words. This is new and frightening but I want to try this with you.” Sam said with pleading eyes.

Gabriel’s eyes light up. “You mean in Sammy?” Gabriel said imploringly. 

“Yes I do you big idiot. I love your gifts.” Sam said earnestly.

“Thank you Sam.” Gabe said relieved.

“Now come here.” Sam commanded pulling the archangel down for their first kiss. It was chaste but they both pulled apart breathing heavy. “Wow!” Sam exclaimed.

“Wow indeed.” Gabriel retorted and pulled Sam in for a much more passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace me with your comments and kudos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sabriel, some Destiel, and pranks!

Here comes the Candyman  
Epilogue Part Three  
AKA: Chapter 26

It had been a very long day for Sam. He had been helping his mother, Mary solve a haunting at a hotel in St. Louis. They burned the bones but the angry spirit just kept on throwing people down stairs and flinging beer bottles at patrons of the hotel. Come to find out it was attached to a portrait hanging in the bar. Once the portrait was destroyed all went quiet. Sam headed back to the bunker and Mary went in the opposite direction tracking a rogue newbie vampire. It had been a long boring eight hour drive home.

After so many years on the road sleeping in grungy hotel rooms or sleeping leaned up against the Impala’s passenger door, it was nice to come home to his own bed. Sam was so tired he didn’t even pull back the covers. He was immediately wide awake when he felt a sticky, cold, gelatinous substance in his bed. He swiped his fingers over the substance that coated his sheets, blanket and now his body. Sam took a whiff and smelled cherries. “Dean why the fuck is there cherry Jello in my bed!?” Sam screamed. Sam really thought Dean had grown out of his bullshit, childish, prank stage. He supposed he was wrong.

From just outside his door Sam heard the unmistakable laugh of his big brother. “I don’t know Sammy. You and Gabe got a Jello kink going on?” Dean said mirthful and then dissolved into laughter.

“Damn it Dean. I thought we were done with this bullshit prank crap.” Sam said dog-tired.

“Never Sam! Enjoy!” Dean left never even opening the door. Sam was now exhausted, covered in Jello, and feeling slightly murderous toward his brother.

“Fuck!” Sam exclaimed as he pushed back the covers and turned on his light. Sam surveyed the damage. It was a total lose. Sam stripped the bed and was about to head to the bathroom when the sound of wings filled his room. “Gabriel?” Sam whispered.

“Sammy… why are you covered in Jello?” Gabriel asked looking confused and intrigued.

“Dean’s idea of a joke. I don’t think it is very funny. Now I have to take my second shower tonight unless you just used your grace?” Sam queried.

“I could but I think it would be more fun if I accompanied you on said shower. Don’t you?” Gabriel suggested quirking his eyebrow.

“You know, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. However I better put some sheets on the bed before because we might not have time when the get back.” Sam said smiling. Gabriel snapped his fingers and purple silk sheets were magically on the bed. “Purple silk… seriously?” Sam said incredulous. 

Gabriel just wore his trademark salacious grin and motioned for Sam to follow him to the shower. It was times like this he was glad the bunker magically had unlimited hot water. Gabriel was a surprisingly gentle lover. He kissed and caressed Sam paying extra attention to Sam’s pecks. It seemed to be the archangel’s favorite spot. When Gabriel swirled his tongue around Sam’s nipple and he had to use one hand against the tile of the shower to hold himself up, Sam decided that it was time to take this back to his bedroom. 

Sam laid on his back on the bed. Gabriel watched him with and unnatural glow in his eye for a moment and then he was crawling up his body. “Sam, your little brother and my little brother are a few doors down. They will hear.” Gabriel said with a question in his tone.

“I don’t care. They know we’re together. Plus what they hear will be just punished for soiling my bed.” Sam said before capturing Gabriel’s lips in a kiss.

“I love how you think Samuel. May I?” Gabriel asks as he motions with his eyes to Sam’s erection.

“Yes Gabriel.” Sam says. Gabriel winks. He takes what Sam already knows is a talented tongue and licks Sam from base to tip. “Fuck” Sam moans and doesn’t try to be quiet. Dean deserves everything he hears. How many times had he had to put up with the noises coming from Cas and Dean’s room. Gabriel swallows Sam down to the base. Fuck angels definitely don’t have gag reflexes. When Sam is spent Gabriel wraps himself around Sam content to cuddle. Sam was surprised to find out how giving Gabriel is. Sam reciprocates as often as he can but the archangel seems to find the most pleasure in Sam’s pleasure. Sam chooses not to push Gabriel. The angel nuzzles into Sam’s neck as Sam falls asleep.

**********  
Dean is still riding the high from his prank on Sam when he hears porn like moans coming from the direction of Sam’s room. “You got to be fucking kidding me.” Dean says to really no one even though Cas is in the room.

“Dean they deserve to have time together” Cas placates.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean I want to hear it.” Dean counters.

“How many times do you think they have heard us, Dean?” Cas questions.

“Cas, I really didn’t want to think about my brother listening to us have sex.” Dean says sounding grossed out.

“You know what I mean. I have an idea. How about you get over here and fuck me and you won’t even notice.” Cas says like he is asking Dean to go to the store.

Dean looks at Cas with a malicious grin, “I love how you think, my angel.” Soon Dean is so deep in Cas he totally forgets his brother is a few doors down with that dick weed archangel. However afterward when he awakes from his post sex nap, he starts making a list of ways he wants to prank Sam. “Let the Prank War begin!” Dean says out loud.

Cas groans, “Please no. None of us will survive.” Cas says overdramatic. Dean only laughs and keeps planning.

************

Chuck is watching. He tunes out for the sex parts mostly. He is not a voyeur. Chuck does tune in enough to notice there is a prank war brewing. Chuck smiles. He might just have to weigh a few volleys in himself.

~~~~~ Until Next Time~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gearing up for a long chapter soon that will be an all out prank war involving heaven, hell, Chuck and the bunker. Just want to have some fun! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I love Gabriel! Comments welcome. More to come soon!


End file.
